Summer Time Girls
by Lovely.ExOh
Summary: Nothing could compare to what I was feeling at this moment. My heart felt so full, so complete, I wondered how I had survived the last hundred years without her. She was mine. She was ma belle. She was my Bella. Real summary is inside. T just in case.
1. Summary

A/N: I've decided to start a multi-chapter story

**A/N: I've decided to start a multi-chapter story. I'm sure that I can't update nearly as fast others on here do. I have issues planning out and writing things ahead of time, so you guys might have to wait a couple days between chapters.**

**Anyway, I was listening to LFO (yes, I know, Lyte Funky Ones), and I stumbled upon their little gem of a song called Summer Girls, and it was the inspiration for this story. Though it definitely is nothing like the song in it's ultimate randomness, it is in the summer love kind of way. I'm putting a detailed summary in here; since the summary on the thing never lets you put enough on there. Anyway, here it is.**

Isabella Swan is 17 years old. Well, technically, she is almost a hundred. She is a vampire, but she is not like other vampires. She is a half breed. Her mother, a mortal, died during her horrific, bloody birth, and her father, a vampire, was taken by the Volturi when she was made. She has been alone in her world for as long as she could remember. Then one day she gets a mysterious letter inviting her to a beach retreat, but not just any beach retreat, it's one specifically designed by vampires, for vampires. Twenty miles of secluded beach, only certain vampires admitted. Bella quickly packs her bags and heads out to her vacation. While she's there she meets the mysterious Edward Cullen.

She is instantly entranced by his topaz eyes, his tousled bronze hair, and his easy, lopsided smile. They quickly fall into a summer romance, but once September comes, they must part ways, even though they have fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with each other (**ha ha, Twilight summary much?)**

As luck would have it, they end up at the same school, Forks High. Bella is posing as an emancipated minor, and she runs into the Cullen's posing as Carlisle and Esme's adopted children. They quickly fall back into their easy, effortless romance, only to find that everything has changed.

**A/N: I know that the half breeds are supposed to be able to sleep, and be partly human in things like that, but I think I might make it so that she doesn't sleep. She's more vampire than human in a way, ya know? Like, she drinks blood most of the time, but she can ingest human food if totally necessary, she doesn't have to sleep, but if she wanted to, she could. Things like that. I'll warn you about it before I do it in the story if I make changes like that.**

**So, should I write the story, or throw it into the trash bin?**


	2. Shimmering Water's Vampire Beach Resort

A/N: Here is chapter one, hope you enjoy

**A/N: Here is chapter one, hope you enjoy. :**

**Disclaimer: This is Stephanie Meyer's world. I just like playing with it.**

_BPOV_

I stared at the heavy piece of parchment with my infallible vampire eyes. Was this some kind of joke? I turned the paper over and scoured the other side for some kind of hint at a joke, but there was none. I reread the letter, looking for some kind of hint as to what was going on.

_Miss Swan,_

_It is my pleasure to announce that you are cordially invited to Shimmering Water's Vampire Beach Resort, known to the mortals as Shimmering Water's Exclusive Retreat. This is an exceptional honor, not many get the chance to come to this prestigious resort, located on 20 miles of privately owned beach. Directions are located on the other parchment piece in the envelope._

_Shimmering Water's Vampire Beach Resort Staff_

I pulled the directions out of the envelope. I sat at my kitchen table, a part of my human façade. I didn't really eat food. I could if I really wanted to, but it was unappealing, nasty stuff to me. I preferred blood. I was what the vampire world considered a vegetarian. I didn't drink human blood. I had learned to control myself on my own. Some vampires, like the clan I had come across in Denali, had others to teach them. I signed, and pinched the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger, hoping to ease the speed of my racing mind.

I cast another glance at the offending piece of paper that was sitting on the table. I hated feeling unsure. I tried not to use my talents, but it was times like these that I just felt like I had to. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, as if I was rubbing away years of build up and rust. It had taken me decades to learn how to control my powers so that I could use them at my will, and not of their own accord.

The vision came to me quickly, getting these was like riding a bike, you never forgot how.

"_Edward." My voice was barely above a whisper, but I knew he would hear me. I looked up at someone, though his face was slightly blurry. _'Things aren't quite decided for Edward apparently.' I thought to myself while watching. _His face came down to mine, his nose rubbing gently against my own, and I smiled spite myself. "You are my life, my love." He whispered fiercely. I bit down on my marble lip, feeling my razor sharp teeth grind against it. "Don't leave." I whispered, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes, and I knew they would spill over. I may have been half vampire, but I was also half human. I was still able to do stupid human things like cry. "I have to go." He said, pain and guilt layered in his voice. I hugged him tight to my body, sobs wracking my body._

The vision faded out, leaving me gasping for unneeded breath.

My existence was an anomaly to the human world, and as if that wasn't enough, I was a genetic lottery winner to vampires as well. I was half human, half vampire. I shouldn't exist at all. My father was a vampire, and he was deeply in love with my mother, a mortal. Though I had never heard their story first hand, I had heard it many times from vampires I encountered on my travels around the world. My father had been alone in the world for almost two hundred years, then he met my mother, and he was instantly in love with her. It didn't matter to him that she was all wrong for him, that he was all wrong for her. My mother soon became pregnant with me. My father feared for her life, but let her do as she wished, which was having me. She died while giving birth to me and my father was never able to look at me after. He cared for me, but his blood red eyes never looked into my mother's lavender colored eyes, one of the only thing that hinted I was even slightly human. I inherited most of my father's traits. My father was taken away as soon as we found out that I was immortal, on my eighth birthday.

I was ice cold, my skin as hard as marble or something as impenetrable. I fed on blood most of the time, but human food was ingestible, I really only ate that when I was around humans, which was rarely. I didn't have a heartbeat, like my mother did. My heart stopped the moment after I was born. I didn't have to sleep. Though I was stronger and faster when I did, it felt like time filler. I didn't have bright pink cheeks though, a permanent blush against my snowy skin. I have special abilities, something not many vampires had. I was able to obtain the power of any vampire I'd ever encountered, simply absorb it by osmosis. The visions came on their own, however. They were only about me though. I couldn't look up the futures of others.

I sighed and raced up to my room, throwing my things haphazardly into my traveling bag. I had to know what that vision was. The curiosity was eating me alive and it was useless to fight my fate. Mine was already set once I saw it.

I raced down the stairs and to the front door of my house, but walked through it at human speed. I glanced back at my house one last time before slipping into my Opel GT and slamming on the gas, heading for the unknown.

_EPOV_

"I don't want to go Alice." I grumbled, pushing her arm off me with ease. She was sitting next to me in the front seat of my Volvo. She had been pestering me about going to Shimmering Water's for the past two hours. She wouldn't tell me why she wanted me there so bad, she just cryptically said that I just _had _to be there. I zeroed in on her thoughts again, only to hear her singing Barbie Girl in Japanese. Ugh. I hated that song.

I shifted my attention elsewhere, trying to block the thoughts of everyone around me out of my head. I just wanted some peace and quiet. I thought of Shimmering Water's for a second, then Alice squealed.

"Oh Edward! Thanks!" she sighed in contentment, and that's when I realized I had already conceded. I grumbled and slammed on the gas, heading toward the resort. My plan was to just drop Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie off, but now I was stuck with them. You never bet against Alice.

When we arrived, I was still in a foul mood; it had taken all of my inner strength to not snap the steering wheel into pieces. Alice hopped out of the car, followed by Jasper. Alice did a lap around the car in half a second, stretching her legs. For a moment, I was stunned by her. She was showing off, was she nuts? Then it struck me. This was an all vampire resort, there were no humans. I felt the corners of my mouth go up against my will, before I quickly pushed them back down.

I started walking to the lobby to check in when I smelled it. It was a mix of something so sweet and so delicious, that it made venom pool in my mouth. I could feel my eyes grow darker of the scent of the inhumanly amazing blood. I shot off after it, following the amazing smell.

"Edward, NO!" Alice pounced on me from behind taking me by surprising. I wanted it, I struggled against Alice, almost succeeding before Emmett joined her, linking my arms behind my back while I snarled and growled at him.

"Let me go Emmett!" I roared, pulling against his brute strength with all my might. "I want it!" Jasper was suddenly next to me, calming me. A wave of reason washed over me, and I closed my eyes, wishing I could just pinch the bridge of my nose, try to calm myself. "I'm okay now, you can let me go." Emmett pulled my arms back a little more, before releasing me.

"This wasn't part of my vision." Alice mumbled to herself. I tried to peek into her mind, but instead of finding Barbie Girl, I found what I was looking for. A girl. Is that what Alice was trying to hide from me? The vision progressed, and I suddenly held my breath. I would _love _this girl? I stared at Alice in disbelief.

"Who is this girl?" I asked her, my voice a mixture of confusion and curiosity. Alice shook her head and closed her eyes.

"I don't know. It never seems to come up in my visions. I guess it's something you have to figure out." She whispered, her fingers rubbing at her temples.

"Keep close to me Emmett." I muttered, barely audible, though I knew he heard me. I started following the delicious scent again, passing through the lobby, I heard Emmett's heavy footsteps behind me. I followed it up the stairs to the top floor, where the expensive suits were, I went down the hallway, to the east wall that faced the beach. Room 244.

Emmett was still behind me, he was suddenly gripping my arm tightly. I waved his hand off and he reluctantly let go, his face worried. I raised my hand to knock on the door, then I hesitated. Not because I was nervous about meeting the woman I might potentially love, or because Emmett was starting to think vulgar things about Rosalie, but because she was already staring at me. She was smiling broadly. Even though there was sunlight streaming in through the window, casting itself on her skin, she wasn't shimmering. Her mouth was turned up into an excited grin, like she seemed to know me already. Her cheeks looked as if they were flaming with color, even though it was impossible, she had to be a vampire if she was here.

"I'm Bella Swan. You must be Edward." She laughed, and I smiled in spite of myself. I went to look into her eyes, expecting them to be blood red, like most vampires, yet instead of the red of human blood, or even the more gentle topaz of the vegetarian diet, I saw lavender, and my breath caught in my throat, my mouth moved, but nothing came out. If my heart wasn't dead, it would have been racing at a million miles an hour.

Nothing else mattered, only her. I would protect her from this day forward, even if it meant dying myself. She would always have to be safe. I loved her. I didn't even know her, and I already knew that she was mine, that she had to be mine. Nothing could separate me from this girl, this vampire, this human? This Bella Swan.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I tried to explain everything I could about Bella and her half human half vampire abilities. If something else comes up, I'll try to cleverly slip it into a future chapter.**

**Also, I kind of made Edward's falling in love with Bella quick. I kind of took it as something like imprinting, though I'm not totally sure how it would really be. I've ready Midnight Sun (the version Stephanie has on her site!) and kind of got an idea of how he fell in love with Bella in the first place, but I wasn't sure.**

**Whatever.**

**You know what to do. If you don't here's a hint. You just push that little button that says go, then type stuff.**


	3. What Are You Thinking?

A/N: I was hoping for more reviews, but I'll take what I can get, haha

**A/N: I was hoping for more reviews, but I'll take what I can get, haha. Here's chapter two!**

_BPOV_

I laughed at the bewildered expression on his face. His arm still poised to knock on my door. He was more beautiful than my vision gave him credit for. He must have smelled the human in me, for he seemed to be struggling with something. His lips were parted slightly, letting breath escape even though he probably felt the burning thirst for me in the back of his throat. His jaw was sharp and defined, and I felt a sudden urge to run my fingers over it. He had tousled, windblown bronze colored hair that made me want to rake my fingers through it, just to see how it would feel.

It was his eyes however, that had me entranced. He had gorgeous golden eyes, though they were darkened with obvious thirst, had me enthralled. You could practically see into his soul, there was no doubt that he had one in my mind at this very moment. There was a fierce battle behind the topaz irises that had me entranced. He seemed to be struggling with something, but at the same time, accepting it with such force, that it would have knocked the breath out of me if I had taken one in the first place.

There was someone behind him, an odd sort of knowing smile forming on his face, forcing dimples into his cheeks. His curly hair was cropped short, but his most startling feature by far were his muscles. Bulging out, almost tearing the shirt he was in, seemed barely adequate. I looked back at Edward, quickly forgetting the other.

"So, are you Edward?" I prompted, my hand holding onto the door jamb, as if for support, though I knew I didn't need it. He stared into my eyes, as if he were as entranced in mine as I was in his.

After another agonizing moment, he smiled at me, wide and beautiful, showing off his razor sharp teeth. "Yes." He said, a laugh in his voice, though he wasn't actually laughing. "You must be the one who my sister keeps seeing, though I have to say, you were always just blurry enough that she couldn't actually tell what or who you were." His eyes held a hint of smugness, and I realized quickly that he thought I should be impressed with the whole 'visions' thing. I smiled to myself and looked at my feet.

"That's funny, because in mine, _you _were the one who was always blurry. Here I was thinking it was because you had some issues making up your mind." I gently hit my hand to my forehead in a 'DUH!' move, and then shook my head before throwing a smirk at Edward. He was staring at me through narrowed eyes, a hint of a smile at the corners of his mouth. His eyes were filled with incredulity, shock, and an emotion I had trouble deciphering.

"You're very quiet." He murmured and I stared at him oddly. He was still standing outside my room with the big one behind him. I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples, trying to block the feeling of a vision creeping at the edges of my subconscious.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting angry now. He smiled again, this time warmly, as if he wanted to impress me, and he succeeded, finally. He smiled like I _mattered_.

Before he could explain what he meant, there was another vampire at his side. She was small, her jet black hair cut short and wispy, her movements lithe and graceful. She seemed almost… pixie-like. She smiled warmly at me, like we were best friends before she pushed herself past Edward.

When she did so, I felt an odd urge to tell her not to. I wanted him right in my line of vision. I kept my eyes on him, but part of my infinite vampire mind was still focused on the little pixie vampire.

"So you're the one throwing me out of wack." She said, her voice like tinkling bells. I stared at her.

"And you are…?" I looked at her now, though I was still mostly focused on Edward. He was smiling at me, a real, full fledged one.

"I'm Alice Cullen." She said, laughing at the end of her simple sentence. She pointed to the big one. "That's Emmett, and we have two others with us, Jasper, and Rosalie, then two others that opted to stay home, Carlisle and Esme." I was shocked at the size of their coven. I could feel my eyes first widen in shock, and then narrow in suspicion.

Our kind naturally shied away from each other for fear of being discovered, only to have the wrath of the Volturi upon them. A coven as large as Alice was claiming was unheard of. How did they live in peace as they apparently did? I stared back at Edward, hoping to find an explanation behind his topaz eyes, what I saw was frustration. Was he angry with me? What had I done? I glared back at him, and he seemed to snap out of his train of thought, his eyes settling back into a peaceful calm.

"Now what were you saying before?" I asked him, all thoughts about Alice and her large coven nearly forgotten. I could never forget, my memory wouldn't let me even if I tried. He smiled at me serenely, though there was a hint of frustration hidden behind his smile.

"Your mind is very quiet." He told me, lowering his head a little to face down to the floor, though his eyes stayed on me, staring at me through long lashes.

"How would you know?" I asked, shifting out of habit. I didn't need to; it was just something that you needed to do when you were around humans. They probably wouldn't take it well if you sat there unmoving for long periods of time, still as a statue made of stone.

"I can read minds. I can't hear yours at all." He whispered, knowing I would hear him. I smiled at him, understanding his pain. I had several powers, most of which I had picked up from the members of the Volturi guard, such as Jane's… formidable gift, something that was both a blessing and a curse.

"I'm a natural shield. I protect myself without even realizing it." I told him, resting my head on the door frame. I stared into his eyes, entranced for a moment before I realized that they were gone. Emmett and Alice had disappeared while I was drowning in Edward's topaz eyes. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. He smiled, a warm, inviting smile that caught me off guard. I thought I heard him say something, so faintly that even my ears didn't catch it, but I shrugged it off. I had to have been imagining things.

_EPOV_

"So you're not a vampire?" I asked again, and she laughed, a delicious sound that made me shiver, though there was no way I could be cold.

"No, no, no. I _am _a vampire, just not _all _vampire." She declared once again. We were sitting at the kitchen table of the suite now, the sun falling on both of us. I was glittering like a pansy, and she was perfectly normal. There was a faint glow about her skin, but nothing that would keep her out of sight of humans on a sunny day.

"Then what are you?" I asked. I leaned forward so that my elbows were resting on the table. It was a question I already knew the answer to, I simply wanted to get closer to her, to memorize her face more easily.

"I'm what they call a half breed." She frowned at the term, wrinkling her nose like she smelled something she didn't like. I frowned with her. I resisted yet another urge to touch her perfect face; she smiled as I thought this, though I had no idea why. I tried once again to penetrate her mental shield, but came back with no results. Was it possible that the one person whose mind I wanted to be in more that anything, was the only one I couldn't read? I almost laughed at the situation.

"What are you thinking?" I asked, the words slipping unconsciously from my mouth before I could stop them. If I were capable of blushing, I would have been doing so now. She smiled, her lavender eyes narrowing with the movement. She slowly closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples. She seemed to be concentrating on something very hard. She bit at her lip, and I wished more than anything that I was the one doing that. I focused on her, waiting for her to tell me what she was thinking, when suddenly, I _heard _her. Her inner voice spilling into my own head, like a tidal wave being released. I watched her have the same vision I watched Alice have, only _I _was the blurry one this time, I saw her walk up to her room, peeking out the upper window, waiting for my silver Volvo, knowing she would ride in it at some point this summer through a vision.

To my utter embarrassment, she saw me catch her smell, and speed off, chasing her like she was something to be caught. I watched Alice tackle me, letting out an ear splitting NO! I almost laughed. I saw my face when I came to the door, and I could feel a sense of adoration and love seep into the memories, vivid as the moment itself. I couldn't help by compare my love to her own. Surly there was no way she could love me as much as I did her. The thoughts abruptly cut themselves off, she stared at him, her permanent blush seemed to burn darker.

"You weren't supposed to know that." She said, her eyes widening, and for a moment, I thought I saw tears of embarrassment sparkle in her eyes. 'Impossible.' I thought to myself. But then again, there wasn't much about Bella that was possible. Her very existence was an anomaly in itself.

"I like knowing all the same." I said, my eyes boring into hers. I couldn't get enough of them. The strange color, was once again, nearly impossible. How could someone's eyes be such a vivid color? I reached across the table and let my hand trail down her jaw. Her eyes fluttered closed at my touch, her lips parting slightly. "Be very still." I whispered, and she was immobile beneath my hands, a statue made of marble.

I trailed my fingers over the bridge of her nose, the feel of her skin on mine was nothing like I'd ever felt before. It was like steel wrapped in silk, or something close to it. I traced the bruise like circles under her eyes, she probably had to hunt. My finger's flitted lightly over her eyelids, feeling them flutter under my touch. I traced the shape of her perfect lips, wanting to desperately to know what they would feel like under my own. I ran my thumbs over her flaming cheeks, trying to see if there was any heat in the blush, but finding none.

She opened her eyes and grabbed my wrists, her eyes boring into my own. She examined my face with her eyes, not needing to feel it. Bella looked deeply into my eyes, as if trying to find something. Alls she had to do was ask. I would do anything for her, tell her anything, be anything she wanted me to be. She was beautiful, perfect, amazing Bella. She was _my _Bella.

She suddenly laughed out loud, letting go of my wrists and leaning back. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and let another peal of musical laughter slipping through her flawless lips. I frowned, wishing I knew what she was thinking now. I scrutinized her face, trying to decipher what she was thinking with no avail, she was like a book written in a language I didn't know.

"What are you laughing about?" I asked once she calmed down, she stared at me deeply, her laughter still echoing in my mind.

"Didn't I tell you what else I could do?" she asked a hint of a giggle on her lips.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. She stood up and walked over to me before straddling my lap and sitting down. I had to take a deep breath, quickly wishing I hadn't smelling her irresistible scent. She bent her head low to mine, her lips brushing against my jaw as she spoke.

"It's really special. The Volturi once told me that no one else is recorded to have this gift. They begged me to join them," I growled at the mention of _my Bella_ going to see the Volturi, "but I politely declined. You know what they wanted so bad Edward?" she whispered in my ear, her voice low and seductive. I swallowed the venom that had pooled in my mouth, feeling it burn its way down my throat.

"What?" I asked, my voice trembled. I could practically taste her skin when I opened my mouth. Not in a way that made me want to bite her, but in a way that made me want to kiss her senseless.

"I have this special ability. Other than seeing the future." She waved her hand like seeing the future was no big deal. "I obtain other vampire's powers simply by being _near _them. Do you know what that means Edward?" she asked me and I shook my head, not trusting my voice. She moved her face so that our noses were touching. "I can read your mind." She whispered, and I smelled her breath, it almost knocked me sideways. She cocked her head to the side ever so slightly so that her lips brushed my own.

I hissed impatiently. Was she trying to _kill_ me? I leaned into her roughly and captured her lips with my own, savoring the feeling of her lips moving in perfect synchronization with my own. She tasted better than I imagined.


	4. Ma Belle

A/N: Stats so far-

**A/N: Stats so far-**

**Reviews- 6**

**Hits- 320 (why aren't there more reviews people!)**

**Favorites- 4**

**Alerts- 11**

**I'm begging you guys, if you read, PLEASE review. They keep me going. If you don't review, I think you don't like the story, therefore, story gets canceled. If you like the story, and you don't want to see me stop writing it, then tell me! I run on reviews! I'd like to thank the few people that have faithfully reviewed the story, Zoella De Vil, Andizzle, and Zanzarah. Thanks for reviewing guys!**

**Disclaimer- Not mine, no matter how many wishing stars I wish on.**

_BPOV_

We stayed with our lips interlocked for several minutes, never stopping, not needing to breathe. When we finally pulled our lips apart, our breathing ragged, we sat speechless. I leaned close to Edward's ear nipping it gently. He hissed and I felt his fingers grab my hips tightly. I laughed melodically (I would never get used to that, the tinkling sound of my own voice), and was instantly on my own chair, much to Edwards chagrin. I almost gave in and went to sit back in his lap when he pouted, but I only weakly smirked at him, and rested my elbows on the table, supporting my head.

"So are you going to ask your questions or not?" I ask, he looks at me, his thoughts wandering back to the vision, and I feel like I'm going to implode, or explode, or something. But it isn't with my usual frustration, or inpatients, it is with a feeling of love. I slip my shield off for a moment, letting my thoughts fill his head. He has to know that I care for him as much as he does me. He smiles as he catches wind of my thoughts, and I feel like my dead heart is beating again.

I loved his smile, how it was so easy, and so contagious. How one side seemed to reach just higher than the other. It wasn't until he laughed out loud that I realized I hadn't put my shield back up before thinking. I giggled nervously and looked to him. He contagious smile had turned into a smug smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him, and he laughed again.

"Are you going to talk or not?" I demanded, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard Edward's breath hitch, and I was reminded, via his mind, that my shirt was very low cut, I smiled to myself in satisfaction.

"Tell me, what's so different about you?" he asked. I sighed and rubbed my temples, preparing for the long explanation.

"I can basically be just like you. No sleeping, only drinking blood, but I don't _have _to be. I can sleep. It makes me stronger and faster if I do, but only fractionally. I use it to take up time at night, though I don't think I'll need a filler like that for a little while at least," I cast him a suggestive look, and I could hear him swallow the venom that pooled in his mouth at the thought, "and I _can _eat human food without having to throw it up later, though I find the stuff utterly repulsive."

"You're probably the most interesting person I've ever met." He said. I went to glare at him, but I stopped in my tracks, surprised by the sincerity in his eyes.

Suddenly a vision took up the majority of my mind. I felt my eyes glaze over, my body go rigid, going through the motions.

"_I want to go swimming." Alice pouted as soon as I opened the door. Her face was masked with such sadness and agony, that I felt myself give in._

"_Okay, I'll meet you down by the water." I reasoned, and her distraught mood was instantly uplifted._

"_Just so you know, there's another clan here, they know us. They're vegetarians. They're from Alaska. If you see us wrestling with some people at the beach, don't get all defensive of Edward." She winked at me, and I growled under my breath, but she only laughed._

"Your sister is coming. She's going to convince us to come to the beach. Also, there is anotherclan here, you know them. They're from Alaska." I shrugged, pretending to look at my nails, but really focusing on Edward, his mind wandered to a gorgeous woman with long strawberry blond hair. I was instantly jealous. I must have growled, because Edward instantly occupied his mind with translating all the elements into Gaelic.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, Edward smiled. His mind wandered back to be, and I felt myself calm down. I liked being the one on his mind, the one he was thinking of.

I approached the door warily; looking at the handle like it was something offensive. I must have stood there for a while, because Edward was suddenly behind me, sweeping my hair over my shoulder and kissing the nape of my neck gently. "You don't have to go." He whispered, his breath tickling the back of my neck. I smiled to myself before turning back to him.

"Quite the contrary." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck and nuzzling into his chest. "I may get visions about the future, but they can only be something I'm involved with. Since my I know myself so well apparently," Edward gave a sarcastic snort, "my fate is already decided when I see them. I can't just change my mind, because that will only lead to what's coming anyway."

"Well, I guess that means it's time to face the music." He said, and I smacked him gently.

"Thanks for the support." I growled lightly and he laughed gently, nudging me toward the door.

I opened it quickly, waiting to get it over with. Alice stood there, that look on her face. She went to ask the question but I held up a hand, quickly stopping her.

"I already know I'm going to say yes, so I'll meet you down at the beach." Alice went to open her mouth again, but once again, I stopped her. "I already know about the clan from Alaska."

For a fleeting moment, Edward's mind went back to the strawberry blond, and I felt my body tense, angry, ready to fight. I went to see if I could read Alice's mind, to distract myself from Edward's thoughts, only to find that I couldn't. I pressed further, trying to find out what she was thinking.

"I guess I'll see you down at the water then. Come on Edward, let's let Bella get ready." Edward's mind was instantly distraught and worried at the thought of leaving, and I took a sick comfort in the thought that it was _me _he was worried and distraught over, not that stupid girl that kept popping up in his head. I turned to look at him, and his emotions displayed that agony, his face torn between staying with me, and leaving with Alice.

"I'll be fine." I answered his unspoken question, and his face smoothed over, but his eyes were still worried. I placed a hand gently on his cheek. We were the same, in a sense, I didn't have to worry about being gentle with him like I did humans, but I was gentle anyway, trailing my hand over his face so lightly, I wasn't sure I even touched it. "Don't worry so much." I joked, and he smiled, a warm, crooked grin.

"I'll see you at the beach." He said quietly, briefly hugging me close to him before following Alice out the door.

Once I heard the quiet click of the automatic lock, I sprang into action. I raced at vampire speed to my suitcase, quickly unzipping it and pulling out my bikini, a small thing that could barely be considered clothing, I laughed, and quickly pulled the polka dotted two piece on, shivering even though it was impossible for me to be cold. I shot a quick glance out my window and spotted them. They were just running onto the sand, their skin sparkling and glistening, and for a moment, I envied them.

Edward was walking slower than the rest. His hulking brother, Emmett, was wrestling with a blond male, Jasper? Alice was talking to an impossibly beautiful girl, could this be Rosalie? I bit my lip. How could Edward want me when he had that right in front of him? I felt tears sting the back of my eyes, and I huffed. It was times like these that I wished I was full vampire, unable to cry wet tears, but I wasn't. I was a stupid half and half, still able to cry, even when I was trying to hide the fact that I was upset. Edward cast a quick glance at my window, and smiled when he spotted me, his hand raised in a wave.

I smiled and waved back, hoping he didn't see the tears glistening on my cheeks. I grabbed a towel and ran out of the hotel room, quickly grabbing my handbag and key card before the door snapped closed. I ran at human speed through the hotel, taking my time, appreciating the spectacular building. I scrunched my nose as the smell of human blood wafted from the buffet room, and I picked up the pace, still slow for a vampire, but quicker than any normal human could move. I made my way onto the silky sands of the beach, and I smiled. I'd never been to the beach before; this was a first for me. I scanned the horizon, searching for Edward.

I spotted his family in the water, wrestling with a group of vampires. They must be the clan from Alaska. I searched the large group for Edward, but I came up disappointed when I saw he wasn't there. I continued to scan the beach, when I saw him. He was sitting on a blanket, his arms resting on his knees. The scintillating muscles in his arm flexed with the simplest of movements. I was so absorbed by him that I failed to notice the girl sitting next to him.

She was beautiful, possibly giving Rosalie a run for her money. She had long strawberry blond tresses that reached to the middle of her back. Her lips were full and pale pink, her eyes a glittering topaz color. Her smile was wide and full, her razor sharp teeth glistening with the sunlight, her skin sparkling like diamonds. She threw her head back and laughed at something Edward had said, and I felt a pang of anger. Edward was _mine. _She turned her head and spotted me, her eyes instantly hardening at the sight of me. Her smile quickly disappeared and she turned back to Edward. Her arm snaked its way around his waist, and I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it, but I thought I saw Edward smile slightly at the contact.

The woman leaned closer, and brushed her lips against Edward's. I didn't stay to watch anything else. I ran from the beach to my room so fast I don't think I touched the ground at any point during the trip. I flew myself onto my bed, sobs wracking my body. It felt as if my heart was splitting in two, my insides being ripped out. I felt like I was going to throw up, my head ached and my eyes releasing a flood of tears. I bit at my lip, squeezing my eyes shut against the pain I felt in my body. Nothing should feel this bad, no one should ever have to suffer like I was at that moment. This is what I get for trying to follow my visions, pain, suffering, feeling like I'd rather die than continue this meaningless existence.

If my heart was able to beat, then it would have stopped right at this point, right when I saw them, right when it broke.

_EPOV_

"Come in the water Edward! She'll find us! I swear!" Alice said, pulling at my arm, trying to tug me toward the waves.

"I'll go in when she gets here Alice, I swear!" I tugged my arm out of her grasp gently. Her face slipped into a pout and I laughed. "Come on Alice, just go have fun with Kate and Irena and Tanya and everyone, look, they're waiting for you!" Alice looked out to the water, smiling when she spotted Jasper, who was waving frantically for her to come in. His skin was sparkling, outshining the crystal clear water he was in.

"Okay, but you better get in when she gets here." Alice warned, her voice turning deadly. I laughed and watched her run down to the water, human speed soon became to slow, as she ran at her vampire speed to the water. It wasn't often we got to use our bodies to their full capabilities, and Alice was definitely enjoying it, as was everyone else in my family. I glanced back up at Bella's window, my heart wrenching when I didn't see her smiling form waiting to wave back at me.

I sat down on the blanket Alice had set out and pulled my knees up, resting my arms on them. I stared out at the crystal clear water and waited for my love, my Bella, to come and see me. I never realized how this would feel, first love. I wanted to spend every spare moment with her, with my love. I didn't like being away from her at all, it made me anxious. Even though I knew she was just as indestructible as I was, she had told me so, I still felt a deep need to protect her from everything. I wanted to shield her from the world, from anything that was even possibly harmful.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by another's. Tanya made her way toward me, her hips swaying in what was supposed to be a seductive walk. I grimaced, and hoped she didn't notice. As much as I didn't want Tanya around at the moment, I was raised as a gentleman, and I always tried to act that way. At least when I was in the presence of ladies.

"Hello Edward." Tanya sat down next to me and I flinched, she didn't notice. Her thoughts were wandering down a path I didn't want to know about.

Tanya had always showed interest in me, no matter how many times I gently rebuffed her advances. I shifted away from her infinitesimally, and she only shifted closer to me than before. "Hello Tanya." I said gently, preparing for another turn down.

"How have you been Edward?" she asked, her fingers raked through my hair and I pulled my head away, she didn't seem offended.

"I've been fantastic actually." I offered, a smile gracing my lips even though Tanya's thoughts had taken a disturbing turn. "I've found someone." I said gently, hoping that would be a big enough hint for her to leave, but she seemed to take it the wrong way. Her imagination took a heated turn, almost making me gag. "Tanya, could you not?" I said, knowing she would know what I meant.

She threw her head back and laughed; her laugh made me cringe, it wasn't right, the pitch, the musical quality was all off. Her arm made its way around my waist, and before I could push it off, her lips were pressed to mine. If I could throw up, I would have done it right at that moment. She tasted wrong, her lips weren't the same. I heard a soft gasp behind me, one that was full of shock and pain. By time I pushed Tanya off me, alls I saw was a flash of mahogany hair disappear behind a bend. I cursed loudly and looked out at the water. Alice looked as if she were struggling to get out of the water but the currents kept pulling her back out. I got up and Tanya followed suit, as if she were the one I wanted.

"Stop it Tanya." I said, pushing her away, more roughly than intended. I looked up and Bella's window to see her run past it, her eyes closed, tears streaming down her cheeks. The fact that she was able to cry made the pain in my heart hurt even more.

"But I want you Edward." She whispered huskily, back at my ear again.

"I don't care Tanya, _I _don't want _you_." I practically shouted, pushing her away once more before running back toward the hotel. Tanya grabbed my arm when I was halfway there, her eyes livid.

"What does she have that I don't?" she pouted, and I sighed, every moment I spent wasting on Tanya was a moment I could have used to apologize and beg for Bella's forgiveness.

"She has my heart." I replied before pushing my way past her, running at vampire speed to Bella's room. I approached it warily, I heard her sobs from down the hallway. They sounded like she was in agony, like her entire existence had come to a crashing and painful end. Her pain was my pain, and I felt horribly guilty for not knowing what Tanya was up to.

I raised my hand to knock on the door, but for some reason, that didn't seem like the right thing to do. I lowered my hand and stared at the door for a minute, the golden letters on the door sparkling in the fluorescent lighting.

"Bella?" I whispered against the door, knowing she would hear me. Her sobbing abruptly stopped, silence filled the room. "Bella, I'm so sorry." I whispered, agony thick in my voice. I would do anything to take it back.

"Sure you would Edward." Her voice was hostile, and I was taken aback for a moment. I forgot that she had absorbed my power, she could tell everything I was thinking. How could she not know that I loved her more than anything else, anyone else, on the entire planet.

"You sure have an odd way of showing love Edward." She scoffed, her voice heavy with sadness.

"I swear Bella, it was Tanya. I was so distracted thinking about you, that I forgot I was supposed to be wary around her. She's always had feelings for me, and I've always made my feelings clear to her. Bella, there is no way she could even come _close _to you in my mind. You have my heart Bella, all of it, I swear. I would _never _do anything to intentionally hurt you. You must know this." I begged, my forehead pressed against the door. I heard a ragged sign on the other side of the door, and then it was suddenly open. I caught myself before I crashed to the floor. I stared into her vivid violet eyes, my heart contracting painfully when I saw they were still shiny with tears.

"I told myself I wouldn't fall for anyone like this." She sobbed before throwing herself at me, burying her face into my chest. I cradled her against me. I lifted her gently, and her legs wrapped around my waist. I smiled, she felt so natural against me, like she was a puzzle piece made to fit right on me. I carried her to the bed and gently laid her on it. She held tight to my shirt, unwilling to let me leave. "Stay with me." She begged. One look at her tear stained face and my mind was made up. I laid on the bed next to her, pulling her tightly against me she sniffled for a few more minutes before her breathing became even and calm. I looked at her face, all the lines smoothed out in sleep.

I stared at her face, memorizing the lines and planes, the curve of her lips, the hollow at the base of her throat, the almond shape of her eyes. "Beautiful Bella." I said softly, gently kissing her eyelids. She stirred gently and shifted so that she was facing me, instead of spooned against my body. I held my breath, fearing that I had woken her, but her breathing stayed even, her eyes closed.

Her lips parted and she breathed her scent on me. I leaned in, breathing deeply. She smelled wonderful. Not in a way that made me want to hunt her, not like the first time I had smelled her. She smelled of flowers, lavender? No, freesia. Definitely freesia, I breathed in another breath that slipped through her plump lips savoring it. I felt as though she could slip away from me at any moment, as if she were an apparition, a day dream I was having.

"Edward…" she mumbled softly, I looked back down at her face, going straight for her magnificent lavender colored eyes, but they were still closed. I smiled. She _sleep talked._ I was almost giddy at the thought. "Edward…" she whispered again, and my dead heart felt as though it were going to explode. She was dreaming of _me_ and by the look of the smile on her face, it wasn't a nightmare. I was completely and blissfully happy at the thought. "I love you…" she whispered quietly, and I suddenly felt as if I had died and gone to heaven. She _loved_ me. I was elated. Nothing could compare to what I was feeling at this moment. My heart felt so full, so completed, I wondered how I had survived the last hundred years without her. She was _mine._ She was _ma belle._ She was my Bella.


	5. Eddie Bear

A/N: Stats so far

**A/N: Stats so far**

**Reviews-14**

**Hits- 587**

**Favorites- 6**

**Alerts- 17**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update, school was getting hectic! Thank you so much to the people that reviewed the last chapter. It meant a lot to me that you took your time to do so.**

**Once again, thank you guys, now let's try to get some more reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Oh honestly!**

_BPOV_

When I finally woke up, there was a pair of arms wrapped tightly around my waist. I smiled at the memory of Edward, his crooked grin. I opened my eyes and my breath caught in my throat. He was staring intently at me, his eyes intense and focused. His lips were parted slightly, his breath tickling my face. He looked directly in my eyes, and my favorite crooked grin made its way onto his face.

"You didn't have to stay all night." I pointed out, and he laughed exuberantly.

"You expected me to _leave?_" he asked, his face amused, yet confused. I looked at back at him, just as confused. He chuckled lightly, and held my face between his hands. My eyes rolled back into my head a little at the contact. "Bella, you are my life." He whispered seriously. I looked back into his eyes and lost myself in their depth. "Besides, you're very interesting when you sleep." He said flippantly, and I gasped. I _didn't_. I covered my face with my hands and shook my head.

"What did I say?" I asked, humiliation filling my body. He pried my hands from my face, a smirk on his face. Was he always this infuriating? _She is so beautiful when she's embarrassed. _Okay, maybe he wasn't _that _infuriating. He leaned close to me, so that his nose was touching mine. I sucked in a shocked, yet pleased, breath. His lips placed themselves gently on my own, and sparks went off in front of my closed lids. He kissed me sweetly at first, gently, like he was afraid to break me, but that phase was soon over, and he was pressing his lips hard to my own. When he pulled away, I huffed.

"You're not getting out of telling me that easily. What did I say?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes, smiling that perfect crooked smile of his. He procrastinated a bit more by turning me around so that I was spooned up against his body.

"You miss you're parents, the real ones. You wonder where your father is, and if you'll ever see him again." He whispered very quietly, but I caught every word. I frowned. That couldn't be _all _I had babbled on about while I was sleeping.

"What else?" I pressed, knowing he was keeping something from me. He pulled me, if possible, closer to his own body, and I sighed in contentment. We fit together perfectly, like puzzle pieces.

"You said…" he hesitated; I knew it was something embarrassing by the way his body stiffened slightly against my own.

"What?" I turned back around so that I was facing him. I caressed his full bottom lip with my thumb and he smiled widely.

"You said you loved me." He whispered, I buried my face in the space where his neck sloped into his shoulder.

"You already knew." I told him, though it was muffled by his clothes. He laughed exuberantly and I pulled my face back to look at him, his smile made me feel as though I was punched in the stomach.

"Like I said, I like knowing all the same." He whispered in my ear. He moved his head so that his lips brushed the hollow behind me ear. He made a trail from the top of my jaw down my neck. He nipped gently at my collar bone and I squirmed. "You're so beautiful Bella." He whispered, his cool breath fanning across my shoulder, where he was laying soft butterfly kisses. I bit gently at my bottom lip, closing my eyes tightly.

My fingers found their way into his hair, and tangled themselves in it, pulling him tighter to me. He kissed the hollow at the base of my throat and I suppressed a moan. I pulled his face up to my own and crashed my lips against his. They moved fluidly against mine, fitting perfectly. I sighed in contentment and his lower lip simultaneously swept across my lower lip, asking for entrance. My lips parted under his, letting him explore my mouth.

When we pulled away, we were both gasping for air, our bodies twined together. He stared at me, his topaz eyes boring into my. I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust if he didn't kiss me again soon.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile before his lips crushed against my own once more. We laid like that, our lips fused; our bodies twisted together, our breathing ragged, for an immeasurable amount of time before we heard a delicate coughing noise coming from the foot of my bed. Both of our heads twisted toward the offending noise.

"Well, it seems like you two made up." Alice laughed. I pressed my face into Edward's chest. If I could blush, I would have.

"What do you want Alice?" there was silence for a minute. I tried to read Alice's thoughts for a moment, but found nothing but Edward's mind, contemplating on whether or not he should do what Alice just thought.

"Well that's odd." I said out loud, accidentally voicing my thoughts. Edward looked at me, his attention undivided. I was almost positive that a bomb could go off in the other room, and he wouldn't even flinch.

"What's odd?" he asked, his sweet breath caressing my face. I was temporarily stunned from my train of thought before I responded.

"I think your mind is the only one I _can _read." I said pensively, my fingers unconsciously lacing with his. Edward laughed a full sound that made me feel as though my whole body was going to explode.

"Isn't it odd? You're the only mind I _can't _read, and I'm the only mind you _can _read." He laughed again, and I smiled. I liked when he was happy.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked suddenly, and his laughing cut off. He stared at me for a long minute, seeming to make sure I was still sane. He smiled after another long moment.

"Whatever you want, love." I smiled widely at the word.

"I'll meet you out there." I promised, and a look of hesitation clouded over his perfect features.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his brows furrowed and his mouth was set in a firm line.

"Positive." I promised, hissing his lips gently. Suddenly, Alice squealed happily. I had completely forgotten she was in the room. I looked over at her and she was bouncing up and down, a wide smile on her face.

"Oh it's _brilliant _Bella! We'll _all _meet you down there!" she chirped before grabbing Edward and hauling him out of the room. He cast me one last worried glance before he was pulled out of my sight. I jumped from the bed and quickly threw on my skimpiest bikini before teasing my hair so it was just right before running out to the sand.

_If it was a fight Tanya wanted, it was a fight she was going to get._

_Edward POV_

I got ready as quickly as I could. Being away from my Bella made me... anxious. I knew she could take care of herself if anything was to happen, but I still wanted to be there, just in case. Something gave me this odd feeling that Bella was a danger magnet. I scanned the beach, quickly spotting her lying on a towel. I took in a ragged breath at the sight of her.

She was very nearly bare; except for the small scraps of fabric fashion designers had the nerve to call a bikini. I raced to her, and she smiled as I approached. She turned and propped herself up on her elbow just as I came to a halt in front of her. She ran the fingers of her free hand through my hair and smiled.

"I have an idea." She told me, her eyes glinting mischievously. I smiled back, though I was desperate to know what she was thinking. She must have registered that thought in her head, because a moment later, her mind opened, releasing a flood of memories. When the time reel came to Tanya's lips connecting with mine, a pain so unbearable saturated my body to its core. The film abruptly cut off and I saw only her face. She seemed serene, her eyes calm.

She put her hand to my face and I sighed. Her touch eased the pain I had felt while viewing her memories.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, looking deep into my eyes. I stared at her in confusion. What could she possibly be sorry for? She smiled weakly at me before opening her mind once more.

I saw it this time, and it was perfect. When it was finally over I snapped back to her face and grinned like a madman. Not only was she the most gorgeous creature to walk the planet, but she was the _smartest._ I kissed her fiercely and she let a moan escape her. I smiled against her lips and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, only to have her comply to my demand seconds later.

_He's on the beach. I can smell him._ I heard Tanya's thoughts and groaned in frustration. She had horrible timing. I abruptly broke apart from my Bella, leaving her looking dazed. She looked at me in confusion once she regained her composure.

"She's coming." I mouthed, and her lips curved up in an excited grin. We broke apart and sat up so that we were facing the water, our backs to where she would enter. I laced my fingers tightly with hers, and she turned to me, giving me a smile.

"Eddie!" we heard a sudden screech behind us, and I saw Bella wince. What I wouldn't give to know her thoughts, and not just when she _wanted _me to. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, and she gave me a small smile.

"I love you." She mouthed to me, and my frozen heart felt as if it were on fire.

"I love you too." I said, out loud, clear as a bell. She smiled so wide, I thought her face was going to spilt in two.

"Oh, Eddie!" Tanya crooned into his ear. He flinched slightly, but thankfully, she didn't notice. Bella, however, did. She used her hand to cover her mouth, which was breaking out into a pleased smile.

"Hello Tanya." He said politely. He could hear the amount of stress in his voice and was surprised that Tanya didn't.

"Where are your manners Eddie Bear?" she pinched at his cheek and he had to suppress a growl. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your little friend here?" I looked over at Tanya to gauge her reaction to Bella. She was sweeping her eyes over the gorgeous girl at my side. Her face stiffened, but she smiled warmly when she saw that my eyes were on her, and not Bella.

"Tanya, this is My Bella." I kissed the back of Bella's hand and she smiled shyly. "Ma Belle, this is Tanya." As I said her nickname, Tanya hissed under her breath. I smiled at Bella in satisfaction.

"Edward!" I heard a much more welcome call from behind me, and Bella turned a warm smile on her face.

"Alice!" she called back. She said her name like they were already best friends. Were they hiding something from me? I turned to look at Alice and smiled. She had the entire family in tow behind her. Rosalie was running her fingers through her long blond hair, and Emmett was trying to sneak up behind Jasper but failing miserably.

Alice was instantly at Bella's side, whispering something in her ear that I didn't have a chance of hearing. Bella threw her head back and laughed, a rich sound that made me wrap my arm around her waist and tug her closer, much to Tanya's chagrin.

_So that kiss didn't break them up, eh? I'll just have to work a little harder._ Tanya's thoughts pierced through my temporary perfect happiness. I had to try and hide the disgust that was trying to make itself visible on my face.

Bella turned to look at me, and I was suddenly hyper aware that her lips were only an inch from mine. I was desperate to lean in for a kiss, but her thoughts filled my head. _Later _she thought sweetly. I smiled softly at her, and she smiled back reassuringly.

"Let's go swimming!" She suddenly exclaimed, and her lips brushed against mine ever so slightly. It drove me crazy. She smirked teasingly at me, and I knew that it was meant to be torturous.

"You better run!" I growled playfully and she laughed again. She dashed off toward the ocean. I was about to go chase after her when Tanya grabbed my arm, keeping my down. I cast a distressed look in Bella's direction, but she was already play fighting with Alice in the water.

"Stay here with _me _Edward." Tanya whispered in what was supposed to be a seductive manner, but it only succeeded in making me gag.

"I really should be out there with Bella. You can come if you want to." I said politely, but the entire time I was chanting _please say no, please say no, please say no_ over and over again in my head.

She cast a glance out to the water and smiled smugly. "Of _course._" She stood up and started walking at human pace toward the water. "So what's the deal with that girl? Is she a vampire or a human?" she sneered, and I felt furious. Who was she to judge _my Bella?_

"She's both." I told her, looking out at the water, where she was submerged, sitting stone still on the bottom of the ocean floor watching the tropical fish swim around her. "She's one of a kind." I said absently, my dead heart swelling with pride. Tanya didn't seem to like that.

"I think she's a little freaky." She threw out, trying to sound nonchalant. I instantly tensed. There was only so many comments about the love of my existence I could handle.

"Could you not Tanya?" I asked tersely, and she pressed her lips into a tight line. We had reached the water by now. I dashed out to Bella, the fish's natural instincts sending them scattering in fear. I pulled Bella's dripping form from the water and crashed my lips down to hers, catching her by surprise. I heard Tanya growl loudly behind me, but I didn't care about her.

She had nothing on the girl wrapped in my arms.


	6. The Pain in my Ass of My Existance

A/N: Stats so far:

**A/N: Stats so far**

**Reviews- 17**

**Hits- 863**

**Favorites- 8**

**Alerts- 18**

_BPOV_

I heard a frustrated screech from behind me, and I broke away from Edward. He growled lightly and I smiled, he nuzzled his face into my wet hair and breathed in deeply. I looked over to Tanya. I was sure that if she were human, her face would be an angry red color.

_She's plotting your demise._ Edward's thoughts permeated my own and I smiled in satisfaction. I held Edward tighter to my body before actually saying anything to the angry, strawberry blond woman.

"Is something wrong Tanya?" I asked innocently, and Edward almost snorted at my fake sincerity, instead, he nuzzled my neck and nipped lightly at the tendons, causing me to gasp wildly, much to Tanya's displeasure. She frowned at me, as if I were staring the answer right in the face. After another moment, she gave me an overly sweet smile.

"Nothing is wrong!" she said with fake sincerity, almost as bad as my own. "What would make you think that?" she asked, her eyes glinting maliciously.

"You just look like your not enjoying yourself." I shrugged and turned back to Edward, brushing my lips against his. "Let's play chicken!" I squealed and he smiled broadly. He looked over to his siblings.

"What do you guys think? Couples as teams?" Emmett whooped and Rosalie smiled at him. Alice squealed in happiness, and Jasper was watching Alice carefully. "I guess we're playing." He said, his eyes glinting mischievously. I jumped at him and wrapped my legs around his waist. His arms came around and hooked behind my back. I leaned down and kissed him deeply. I stopped abruptly though, acting as though I had just realized something.

"Oh, Tanya, I forgot you didn't have anyone to play with." She growled and let her eyes drift to Edward, who was hugging my body tightly to his. "Maybe you can play next time?" I suggested, and her eyes shifted from anger to distress. It almost made me back out of the plan. Almost. I opened my mind to Edward and silently asked him if Alice had alerted everyone to the plan. He focused for a moment before telling me that she had, much to Emmett's displeasure. He had to _purposely _lose. I made my way up onto Edward's shoulders. He gripped my legs tightly before moving so that we were facing his brothers and sisters.

We "fought" for several minutes before the first one of us fell, Alice and Jasper. The four of us left really put on a show, pushing, prodding, and kicking, playfully screaming. In the end, I managed to push Rosalie over, sending her and Emmett splashing into the water. I whooped happily, getting down from Edward's shoulders. He turned to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and crashing his lips down to me. His tongue ran over my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth. Before he could manage to get his tongue in my mouth however, I pushed mine into his, running it lightly over his teeth. He growled gently, and I pulled away. I went to turn towards where Tanya was, only to see her face inches from mine.

Her face was full of icy hatred toward me. Her eyes were blazing, angry. Her lips were curled back over her teeth, baring them, prepping for a fight. I eyed her up and down with incredulity. "Can I help you with something?" I asked, not bothering to remove my arms from around Edward's neck.

Tanya grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me from him. Though it didn't hurt to have her pull at my hair, it triggered my animalistic side. I stopped thinking rationally, and started thinking like an animal in trouble would. My hand snapped up and grabbed her arm. I swiftly pulled it around and tucked it behind her back, a vicious growl slipping from between my bared teeth.

Tanya could only gasp and weakly struggle against my attack. It wasn't until Edward's hand gently touched my shoulder that I snapped out of it. I turned to face him, questioning with my eyes. He looked concerned, worried, and I couldn't help but see some fear hidden in his topaz eyes. I instantly felt anguished at the thought of losing control in front of him like that. It was so extremely embarrassing, the thought of looking like something other than a rational being in front of him.

I instantly let go of Tanya and stood up out of my crouch. I stepped away from her, and she instantly was at her feet. I refused to look at Edward as he apologized to her. I didn't want to watch as he hugged her in apology when she asked for one. I wished I wasn't a stupid half vampire, so I wouldn't be crying.

I quickly wiped the trails of salty tears from my face before Edward turned to me. I refused to look into his eyes as he walked forward until he was standing only a few inches from me. He put a finger under my chin, trying to pull my face up to look at him, when that didn't work, he gently, yet roughly, grabbed my chin and pulled my face up to his. I couldn't help but gasp in shock, and he instantly let my chin go, thinking he had hurt me. I launched myself into his arms, taking a deep breath, inhaling his essence. I was violently shaking, clinging to him tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"It's okay Ma Belle, it's alright Bella." He cooed gently in my ear, stroking my long hair. When I finally stopped, I realized that we were sitting in the sand, and it was pitch black out, not that it mattered to our eyes. I could still see him as if it were daylight out.

"I'm so sorry." I said softly, my voice slightly hoarse from crying for so long. He pulled back and looked at me, a peculiar expression lighting his eyes.

"What for?" he asked, obviously confused. I couldn't help but feel confused myself. Wasn't he angry with me? Wasn't he going to leave me because I couldn't control myself?

"Because I attacked a family friend or yours..." I didn't know why I was trying to give him a reason to leave me. I pressed my face into his chest again and breathed deeply.

"You're not going to get rid of me that easily Bella. Tanya had what was coming to her when she grabbed your hair. You can't help yourself when you're in a situation like that. No one can." He whispered softly. I lifted my face to his and kissed his lips harshly, like I was trying to knock some sense into him, but he only kissed me back the same way. We continued that way for several minutes before we broke apart, panting for air we didn't need.

"I love you." I confessed, and he held me tighter against him, pressing his face into my hair.

"I love you too, Ma Belle, My Bella, my love." I nipped his neck gently before springing to my feet. He looked at me, dumb struck before I smiled tauntingly before running off, heading toward my hotel room.

He could run fast. I had always thought that I was fast for a vampire, always getting ahead of my father on hunts, speeding ahead of ones that tried to threaten me, but Edward was _fast_. I only made it halfway to my hotel room before he caught me in his arms, sweeping me up bridal style and carrying me the rest of the way, me giggling the whole way.

When we got into the room, he arranged me so that my legs were wrapped securely around his waist, my arms around his neck, my lips attached to his. He pressed me against a wall, his lips moving from my mouth to my jaw. He laid soft butterfly kisses along my jaw line down my neck, paying close attention the hollow at the base of my throat. He nipped at my collar bone, sending me gasping for air. My fingers twisted themselves in his bronze locks, bringing his lips back up to mine again.

We slowly made our way off the wall toward the bed. He gently laid me down before lying so that he was above me. Though I was just as indestructible and strong as he was, he supported himself on his arms so that I felt almost none of his weight. He looked into my eyes, before voicing his concerns through his mind.

_Are you sure?_ His eyes were burning with lust, love, and passion. I realized that, no matter how much he wanted this right now, he was willing to stop because it would be what I wanted. I gently cradled his angel's face in my hands, bringing his lips to mine in a gentle kiss, hoping it portrayed everything I needed it to. He gave me a small crooked smile before burying his face in the crook of my neck. He laid kisses on my shoulder, softer than a moth's wing. I bit my lip, listening to the grinding noise it made, a razor against stone. His fingers played at the edge of my bikini bottom, tickling the sensitive, or as sensitive as marble gets, skin just under my belly button. He ravished the skin of my stomach with kisses. He worshipped the marble flesh in the valley between my breasts. My back arched against his touch, and he swiftly untied my bikini top and threw it across the room.

He didn't move for a moment, he simply stared at me. I tried to dip into his thoughts, but it was blank. It wasn't enough for him. I knew it wasn't. I moved to cover myself but his long hands captured my wrists. I glanced into his eyes, frustration clouding them beyond recognition.

"You're so beautiful Bella. You're so, utterly, heartbreakingly, mind bendingly beautiful. Beautiful isn't even the right word. You're gorgeous, ravishing, stunning, elegant, dazzling, perfect, and everything in between." I stared into his eyes, but there was nothing but honestly and love shining back at me, and I couldn't help but believe him, even though I knew it was all lies.

_EPOV_

_You better make yourself presentable Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. I don't feel like seeing my brother and his girlfriend doing the nasty!_

Ever charming Alice's thoughts broke me through my reverie. Though neither of us needed to sleep, I insisted that Bella do so, as it made her stronger. It took a ton of convincing on my part, but eventually, she let herself fall into a deep sleep.

It was impossible for me to take my eyes off her. Her scarlet cheeks, the halo of mahogany hair that framed her face perfectly. The breaths that slipped through her soft pink lips captivated me like nothing else. I quickly threw my swim trunks back on and threw the blankets over Bella just as Alice burst through the door.

"How do you get in here?" I asked. I couldn't get into Bella's room without here there. We needed key cards to get into all the rooms (though we could easily break the doors down if we so choose) and I didn't have one for her room yet. Alice quickly flashed a room key, and flashed me a smile before glancing at Bella's sleeping form.

"How does she do that?" she asked, barely masking the raging curiosity in her voice.

"Like I've been telling everyone, she isn't all vampire. She's half human." I looked upon her sleeping form once more with pride, my frozen heart seeming to defrost right at that moment.

"The half breed can hear you." She mumbled, her eyes fluttering open. I frowned. I didn't like the name she kept calling herself. It sounded wrong when put in comparison with her angelic form. It seemed derogatory.

"You're not a half breed." I argued, barely hiding my contempt for the word in my voice. Bella frowned, confused.

"But I am." She argued, her brows knitting together in frustration. I gently ran a finger over her creased forehead, and the lines disappeared at my touch.

"You're much better." I promised her, kissing her softly. She smiled against my lips, but quickly pushed me away. _Don't forget Alice _she reminded me silently, her eyes traveling from my face to Alice's impatient form.

"Honestly you two. It's like you have no memory at all, let alone a vampire one. You forget me every time I'm here!" she wailed, throwing her arms up in frustration. Bella laughed a quiet, musical laugh at my sister's frustration, and before long, I found myself laughing with her. "Fine, if you're going to laugh at me, then I won't tell you what Tanya is planning." She moved to dash out of the room, but Bella wouldn't let her. Before I could blink, she was dressed and holding Alice's arm tightly, her eyes pleading.

"Please stay Alice." She pouted. Her face made _me _want to beg the little pixie to stay, even though she had interrupted me observing Bella just a few minutes ago.

Alice looked her over for a minute before smiling broadly. "Okay, but only because I'll have more fun here that with everyone else." I tried to pry into her mind, but she was translating war and peace into Arabic. Annoying little pixie. Bella shot me an agitating look and I rolled my eyes. How weird it was to know someone knew everything _I _was thinking.

Bella's mind opened like a floodgate, and I greedily collected her thoughts. She remembered attacking Tanya, and the satisfaction she got from it, until I interrupted. I felt the fear and anxiety and pure agony she felt when I hugged Tanya in apology. I had only hugged her because I was a gentleman. I felt the flood of relief when I told her that she wasn't going to get rid of me, the pure pleasure of what she experienced the night before. _I love you, I love you, I love you._ She cooed softly in her mind, and I glanced at her face, smiling.

_And I you, Ma Belle._ I replied, and she smiled broadly, before turning back to Alice, who was wearing another confused, yet irritated expression.

"You even get distracted when you talk in your minds!" she threw her hands up exasperatedly. "Do you want to plot more revenge or not?!" she shouted, and Bella covered her ears. I eyed her curiously, but she shrugged.

"I think my ears are a little more human than yours. When someone speaks in a particular pitch, it hurts." I didn't want her to feel pain. Angel's shouldn't hurt. I glared at Alice, and she sent one back at me.

"Anyway." She said sarcastically. "Tanya wants to go to breakfast. Edward. May I suggest that you _allow _Emmett to talk about your now existent sex life with Bella." She grinned wickedly at me, and a low growl escaped through my lips. I looked to Bella to see if she was embarrassed, but she had an amused expression on her face, her eyes alight with curiosity.

"And?" she prompted Alice. Alice cast her an appreciative glance before continuing.

"I actually want you two to brag. Don't censor anything." Bella instantly looked as if she would rather die than follow through with the new plan.

"We'll talk, and we'll allow talk, but we're not going to get vulgar." I said sharply, and Alice sighed exasperatedly.

"Whatever. Just make sure Tanya gets an earful" she said after a long moment. Her face went blank for a moment before she looked at Bella. "Watch yourself around Tanya. She's going to corner you and try to threaten you out of the relationship." She dashed out of the room, the door snapping shut behind her.

Bella looked me over quickly, taking in my form, before her face broke out into a smile. She looked amazing. Even though she had rushed to get dressed just a little while before, she looked like she had spent hours on her perfection. Her hair was rumpled in a way that girls tried for hours to obtain, but hers was naturally like that. Her pale skin was flawless and makeup free, her cheeks flamed with color, her lavender eyes twinkling with excitement and amusement.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked playfully. I smiled broadly at her. _I'll be right back. _I thought, and she nodded. I dashed to my room, intending to change into some regular clothes and head back to Bella's room, instead, I was met with Emmett and Jasper's incredulous stares.

"Where do you think you're going so fast?" Emmett teased, standing in front of the door and blocking my exit once I was changed and ready to leave.

"I'm going to Bella's room. Now if you'll excuse me." I made a move to go around him, but he followed me, not allowing me to get any closer to the door. "What do you want?" I asked in a heated voice. I told Bella I would be right back, what would she think if I wasn't back soon? I shuddered to think of her hurt, wondering where I was, confused by my sudden absence.

"You're going to tell us about your first sexual encounter last night." A booming laugh escaped from Emmett. I glared at him.

"Your going to find out at breakfast anyway, can't you wait? I need to get back to Bella." I pleaded. I cast a broken glance at the door, hoping Emmett would get the hint, but he didn't move. I growled in frustration.

_Nuh-uh little brother. You're going to give us some fodder to work with at breakfast. We can't go walking in blindly._

I glared at him. "I talked about how perfect she was." I told him. While he was thinking about this, I slipped past him, racing out the door toward Bella's room.

"We'll get you eventually!" Emmett called after me, but I didn't care. I approached Bella's door at human speed before raising my hand to knock on the door. Before my hand could connect with the wood, however, the door was open. Bella's face lit up at the sight of me. The corners of her lips turned up and her eyes sparkled.

"Ready for breakfast?" she asked, linking her arm through mine. I smiled down at her.

"Let's go." I said solemnly. We started walking at human speed toward the lobby. I suddenly slung her around so that she was on my back piggy back style. She laughed and kissed the skin of my neck. I shivered at the feel of her lips. I ran down into the dining hall, not stopping until we were at the table. I glanced around at the familiar faces before frowning. There were only 8 seats.

Clearly, Tanya was trying to exclude Bella. I looked over to the love of my existence to see tears brimming in her eyes. I hated when she was upset. I sat down in the chair, and she went to go look for a spare in the crowded dining hall, but I stopped her. I grabbed her hips firmly before pulling her down to sit in my lap.

_Stupid, no good, man stealing, half breed. _I growled at Tanya's thoughts, but she only gave me a falsely angelic smile. Bella let her head fall back onto my shoulder, kissing the skin under my chin. I smiled and turned my head to kiss the spot behind her ear, sending her into a fit of giggles.

"That tickles." She said when she calmed down, and I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Wow, really?" I said sarcastically, and she playfully stuck her tongue out. I laughed exuberantly and she laughed with me.

"So Eddie, have you and Bella… you know…" Emmett trailed off, and I cringed. This was the part of breakfast that I had been dreading.

"I don't kiss and tell Emmett." I said simply, and I felt Bella stiffen.

"That's not what I asked Edward. We all know you kiss. But do you, have fun and tell?" I pressed, his eyes glinting with playful malice. I frowned at him and opened my mouth to say something, but Bella beat me to it.

"As a matter of fact Emmett, Edward and I had some pretty mind blowing sex last night." She said blatantly, and it was my turn to stiffen. She stifled a giggle at Emmett's face. A grin slowly lit his face, and Jasper broke out laughing.

I turned to Tanya, only to see her glaring daggers at Bella. The phrase, if looks could kill, flashed in my mind, but I quickly banished the thought.

Bella was suddenly out of my lap, smiling at the group. "If you'll excuse me, I have to go freshen up." She leaned down and gave me a long, sizzling kiss before standing up straight again. "I'll be right back!" she said brightly before dashing off. I went to look at Tanya, but found her chair vacant. I had a feeling I knew where she was going. I groaned and got up, quickly racing off in the direction the love of my existence, and the pain in the ass of my existence had disappeared to.

**A/N: If you read, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! It would mean a whole lot to me! I'll give you cookies if you do!**


	7. Summers End

**A/N: Stats so far-**

**Reviews- 22**

**Hits- ****1,279**

**Favorites- 9**

**Alerts- 19**

**I'm SOOOOO sorry there is such a heinously long gap between chapters! School has just become so overwhelming, and I was applying for colleges (got into my college of choice though!). I'm close to failing English, but that's the only one I'm really struggling in right now. I saw the midnight showing of Twilight, and it really inspired me to keep going with this story. I was having such a hard time writing this, that I just stopped. **

_BOPV_

I had been expecting Tanya to corner me, but what I didn't expect was for her to do it while I was on my way to the ladies. What I also didn't expect was her crashing into me and pushing me into a wall, making a hole in the shape of my body. She snarled ferociously, at least she thought it was. I growled back, low and menacing. If I knew Edward, which I was pretty sure by now that I did, then he would be here any second, but until then…

"Stay away from Edward Cullen." Tanya spat at me, and I felt my face contort into a mask of anger and fury. Who was she to tell me what to do? I gripped the other woman's forearms and dug my nails in, a screech coming from her mouth and at the grating of the skin and nails.

"I don't have to do anything you tell me to." I hissed back, seething. Tanya's hand came down on my face with impressive force. I bit my bottom lip to keep myself from making any noise.

"You will do everything I tell you to." Tanya spoke to me as if I were a child with her hand caught in the cookie jar. I stared back at her, anger clouding my better judgment.

"Who do you think you are?" I pushed her shoulder and she stumbled back a little. "Who are you to tell me who I can and can't be near? What are you to Edward?" I pushed at the end of each question, gaining ground little by little. "You are nothing to him. That's what you are." I snarled and Tanya flinched, stumbling back at the sound.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms wrapping tightly around my waist from behind. My body instantly relaxed at his touch, and I melted against his body. I breathed sigh of relief and lifted my hand so that the palm rested on his cheek. Edward started humming something softly, something that sounded like a gentle lullaby, though it wasn't something I recognized.

"Tanya, I have asked you repeatedly to not involve yourself in my personal affairs." Edward said stiffly, and Tanya's eyes narrowed, before darting to me, a faux sincere expression on her face.

"Edward, I'm only trying to keep your best interests at heart." She pled, her eyes sad, her lip pushed out slightly. "I don't think that this _Bella,_" she said my name with disgust and contempt, and I couldn't help but stumble back from the harshness of her words, Edward was there to catch me though, his arms gripping my elbows lightly, keeping me from falling, "is very good for you." She finally finished, her eyes boring into mine with deep contempt.

"I know you mean well Tanya." Edward practically snorted at the absurdity of the sentence. "But please, let me make my decisions on my own. I don't want to have to do something both of us will deeply regret." His voice was tight, controlled, though there was an underlying snarl in his voice that let itself be known as he made his threat. Whether it was empty, I wasn't sure, but Tanya quickly backed away from us at his words, a worried expression flitting across her flawless features.

I hadn't even noticed that Edward had started making his exit until he pulled my elbow gently, pulling me along behind him back to the dining area. When I made a move to sit in Tanya's empty chair, no longer needing Edward's lap since there was a perfectly good chair, he pulled me back to him, setting me between his legs on the chair anyway.

I looked at him, confused. _Tanya is coming back to eat, Ma Belle._ My frozen heart fluttered at the mention of my nickname. I leaned my head back so that it was resting on his shoulder, and breathed a sigh of contentment. I could spend the rest of my forever like this, wrapped tightly in the arms of the love of my very long life. Edward's head turned toward me and he laid a soft butterfly kiss on my cheek, his thoughts were only about me, and the love between us. He kissed my neck softly, his mind begging for me to turn towards him, and I quickly obliged, my lips meeting with his softly.

There was a cough and a snort of laughter, and Edward's lips were off mine in an instant, leaving me dazed. I shook my head a little to regain my train of thought and looked around. Edward's siblings were looking at me, their eyes bright, and their smiles wide.

"So Bella, tell us about yourself." Edward's brother, Jasper, broke the awkward silence that had settled over the table.

"I'm a half breed," Edward growled, a deep sound that made his chest vibrate slightly. "I was born half and half; my mother was a human, my father, a vampire. My mother died during my birth. I tore her open from the inside out." I cringed at the thought. It was a distant memory. No one remembered their birth, I was the lucky one that remembered every gory detail of it, and the death of their mother to top it all off. "My father raised me on his own, though I knew he hated me for killing my mother. I never drank human blood, though my father was always trying to coax me into it. Even as a baby, I knew it was wrong to kill people." I paused, taking a shaky breath before continuing. "When I was eight, I finally stopped growing. I had been growing at an incredibly rapid pace my entire life, almost 6 times as fast as any human, and that was when we discovered I was immortal. Shortly after that, the Volturi came and took my father. They learned of my powers and were instantly intrigued by it, and practically begged for me to join. I, of course, politely refused. They left quickly after, and I never saw my father again. I traveled the world for a while, not really doing much of anything, and here I am." I finally concluded my little rant. I scanned the faces of the others at the table. Emmett looked as if he stopped listening at 'half breed', Jasper looked as if he were deep in thought, Alice looked ecstatic about something, and Rosalie…

There was something particularly odd about Rosalie's perfect face. Her brow was creased in thought, her eyes clouded, and no doubt remembering something from deep in the recesses of her mind. She looked at me with an odd emotion, sympathy?

Edward stopped breathing, a growl erupting from between his now bared teeth. I followed his line of vision, and was surprised to find that Tanya had, in fact, come back to the table. The surprising part was that I hadn't even noticed. She looked at me, fury hidden well in her hard topaz eyes.

"Edward." I whispered softly, my eyes never leaving Tanya.

"Yes love?" he murmured in my ear softly, and I tore my eyes from the strawberry blond.

"Can we just go back to the room?" I said it tentatively, not wanting to upset anyone else. It seemed I had been doing that a lot lately. Edward kissed the top of my head gently and I smiled.

"Of course, Ma Belle." I quickly stood up and reached for his hand, clasping it tightly in mine when he got up. He flashed one of his crooked smiles before running off in the direction of the room, me following right at his side. I could tell he was slowing down for me, but I didn't mind it. I loved running next to him. He watched me as he ran, making me nervous. Couldn't he at least watch what he was doing? I pointedly looked forward before looking back at him; he only smiled and sped up, now dragging me along behind him.

We made it to my room not much long afterwards. He scooped me up into his arms, and pressed his lips to my own in a rough kiss. He growled as my tongue grazed his bottom lip.

"You're going to drive me insane." His voice was by my ear, his cool breath made me shiver. I pressed my lips to his neck and he hissed before his mouth came down on mine. He picked me up easily with one arm and my legs were instantly around his waist. When he tore his mouth from my own, I moved my lips to his neck once more, gently nipping the skin. He flung the door open and raced in side, before practically slamming the door off its hinges.

"We're going to have to watch that." I whispered, my voice barely above a whisper as Edward's lips left a trail of fire down my neck.

"I'm not watching anything but you." He whispered fiercely against my skin, and suddenly, I wasn't watching anything at all.

_EPOV_

"_Can summer really be over?" _Alice asked herself once again in her head. I turned to glare at her, and she sent me an innocent look. She had been constantly reminding me that my summer with my Bella was coming to an end. The vision of our goodbye was on replay in her head. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed heavily.

The last few weeks with Bella had been the best of my long existence. There was no way we could be separated without causing physical pain. I thought back to a conversation we had not too long ago about our plans for the future.

"_You're coming with my family, right?" I asked her, caressing her cheek softly. Her eyes closed and she purred gently before opening her shocking lavender eyes._

"_Edward. I already had everything planned before I met you. I'm already signed up for school, and I know you are as well. You've been in the same place for a while now, you can't just disappear." She whispered. Even in the hushed tone I could hear the pain in her voice, it made me hurt._

"_Can't you switch schools now?" I begged her. My hands, which were resting gently on her hips just a moment before, clung to her now, my fingers digging into the marble of her skin slightly._

"_I can't." she said softly, running her thumb over my lip lightly._

"_Please." I begged fiercely. I had just gotten her; I wasn't willing to give her up just yet._

"_Don't make this any harder than it has to be Edward. You know I want to more than anything else in the entire world." She was begging me, and I couldn't deny her anything that she wanted._

"_Okay, but please think about it." I sighed, pressing my face into her hair and breathing in her intoxicating scent. _

"_I will." She promised, and sealed the deal with a kiss._

We had to go home today. There was no more postponing it. We had already skipped the first few days, Bella too. People would start to wonder. I roughly threw several duffel bags into the trunk of my car. If I could cry, I would have been at this moment. If my heart could break, that's what it would have been doing right then. It felt as though someone was tearing me apart.

"Could you be gentler with my bags please?" Alice huffed, her nose scrunched in displeasure. I scowled at her and she frowned. "I love Bella too, Edward. Not the way you do, but I'm still upset about it. I don't want to leave her just as much as you don't." I turned away from her, ashamed. She was right. I had no right to act the way I was.

Suddenly, there was a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, a head resting on my shoulder from behind. I turned around quickly and embraced her, burying my face into her hair, breathing in her intoxicating scent. She clung to me desperately, kissing my neck softly yet urgently.

"Edward." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she knew I could hear her. She looked up at me. My face came down to hers, my nose rubbing gently against her own, and she smiled spite herself. "You are my life, my love." I whispered fiercely. She bit down on her marble lip worrying it down.

"Don't leave." she whispered, I could see the tears welling up in her eyes, and I knew they would spill over. I wouldn't be able to bear it if she were to cry, especially knowing that I was the one making her do so.

"I have to go." I said, pain and guilt laced in my voice. She hugged me tight to her body, sobs wracking her small frame. I listened to my family get in the car before I swiftly pulled away from her. I brushed my lips across her forehead and ran at vampire speed into the car. I drove away quickly, glancing only once into the rearview mirror to see her clutching her chest, as if at any moment she could fall apart, her eyes were leaking tears that streamed freely down her face. My heart, had it been there, would have broken apart at the torn look on her face.

-

School after losing the love of my existence had to be some kind of torture. The thoughts of the entire female population of Forks High was revolving around my brothers and I, while all the males and their atrocious thoughts centered, not around my sisters like they usually did, but around a new girl. No one knew who she was, or what she looked like, alls they knew was that she was knew, and they all wanted to get to her before anyone else had a chance. I was disgusted at the vulgar thoughts they were having about her. If I wasn't in such agony about losing Ma Belle, I would have paid attention to what everyone who saw her was thinking.

I endured through lunch in silence, not touching my food, fidgeting only when people looked my way. I was a broken person. I wouldn't be the same until I was able to be with my Bella.

My phone suddenly vibrated with a text message, and I flipped it open, reading over the message in as state of mental anguish.

_I love you and miss you more than you can possibly imagine._

_Bella _my mind sighed, and my heart hurt just a little less knowing that she was thinking about me, and missed me. She couldn't miss me nearly as much as I missed her, could she? I shoved my phone back into my pocket, not answering the message. Best not make her hurt more than she already was

The bell rang, shrill and annoying, and I made my way quickly to my biology classroom. I sat down at an empty desk and started playing with my fingertips, no longer sure what I was supposed to be doing with myself now that my reason for living was somewhere that wasn't _with me_. My heart wrenched and I winced in pain. Even though my heart was long dormant, I still felt the agony it was in.

The classroom slowly filled up and I ignored the thoughts of others. Mike Newton was thinking vial thoughts about the new girl, but I ignored him, not paying attention to anyone, only basking in my horrendous pain. The bell rang once again, signaling the start of class. Mr. Banner started talking about cell mutations, only to be interrupted. I didn't bother to look up from my fingertips, but everyone's thoughts were centered on this one person, this one _girl. _There was no way anyone could distract me from this pain.

I heard the faint, lithe footsteps of the girl, and I heard her humming thoughts. I choked up in horror when I realized what this girl was humming. The gentle cadences of my lullaby drifted from this girl's mind, and I was suddenly angry. _Where _had she heard _Bella's _lullaby? I whipped my head up just in time to see her step in front of the fan, her face obscured by her long, shiny brown hair.

Her scent hit my like a ton of bricks to my chest. I choked on the venom that pooled in my mouth, and I stared at the girl in horror and ecstasy. _Was it possible? Could anyone else in the world have this smell, Ma Belle's smell? _No. Impossible.

"Here you go, and you can take a seat next to Mister Cullen." The girl's body was suddenly rigid. Her thoughts and my lullaby cut off as she was caught off guard. Her breathing stopped, and that's when I knew she had come here. She had come to Forks. We were like gravity, centered on each other; there was no pulling us apart and keeping us that way.

She suddenly turned to me, her bright lavender eyes meeting my topaz ones. Her face lit up in a radiant smile and it knocked the breath out of me. She slowly made her way up the isle, her footsteps made it seem as though she was dancing.

_There's no way she can be into Cullen! I was going to ask her to the Winter Formal! _Mike Newton's agitated thoughts broke through my euphoria, and I smiled crookedly, you have no idea how into me she really is Newton.


	8. I Thought It Was A Dream

**A/N: Stats so far-**

**Reviews- 28**

**Hits- 1,531**

**Favorites- 9**

**Alerts- 21**

**Well, I have nothing better to do but to write another chapter, so here it is :] And FYI, this chapter is basically a very lust filled filler, so if your not into heavy making out and, uh, probably more, you shouldn't continue o.0**

**P.S. Without this a/n, this chapter is 3,500 words long o.o**

**Disclaimer- Oh yeah, Stephenie and I are BFFs, and she gave me Twilight for Christmas and my birthday.**

**Yeah Right -.-**

_BPOV_

He was _here_. Edward, the love of my existence, my reason for still being on this planet, was at _Forks High School_. My heart swelled at the sight of his eager face. His thoughts were jumbled and chaotic, making no sense at all. I tried to stifle my enthusiasm, opening my shield and warning Edward to do the same. He sat back into his seat once again, but his smile was still wide and full of pure happiness. I wanted to reach out and caress his face, take it between my hands and press my lips against his, but I wasn't going to. Not right then at least.

Mr. Banner passed out several microscopes and Edward pushed his chair closer to mine, I turned to him, my eyes scolding, but the ecstatic look on his face stopped me.

_Mike Newton __**loathes **__me right now_. He thought, the tone pleased. I rolled my eyes before focusing on the baby faced blond that was sitting a few rows down from me. As soon as my eyes made contact with his, he smiled brightly, his eyes sparking. _He's planning on asking you to sit with him and his posse at lunch again tomorrow_. Edward started to laugh, but hid it in a cough. I smacked him jokingly before giving Mike a kind smile. _Don't encourage him! _Edward teased, and I gave him a playful glare.

_I missed you. _I voiced through my mind. He winced slightly, thinking about the short time that we had been separated.

_I missed you too. _He thought back, and I smiled at our silent conversation.

We finished the lab quickly, and Edward turned to face me, a small smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" he asked, and I thought back to the thousands of conversations we had over the summer, but I didn't remember one conversation that centered around _where _we were going, just the fact that we were going.

"Well you never told me that you lived here." I whispered back, and he frowned slightly.

"We never really talked about it, did we?" he asked, his radiant smiled back. I nodded back and he quickly, too quickly for human eyes to see, pushed my hair out of my face. I gaped at him and he shrugged.

_No one saw a thing._ He promised. The bell finally rang and Edward and I started collecting our things, only to be stopped by Mike Newton.

"Hey Bella, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked, eyeing Edward meaningfully. Edward glared at Mike for a moment before casting me a crooked smile that sent my dead heart flipping in my chest.

"Yes Mike?" I asked, extending my shield so that it covered him as well. He should at least get some privacy in the conversation.

"I was wondering, if, you know, if you wanted to eat lunch with us again? I thought we had a lot of fun today." He smiled at me, and for a moment, I felt bad about crushing his hopes and dreams, then I thought of Edward and his crooked smile, and my heart melted inside of my chest at the thought.

"Sorry Mike, but I was planning on sitting with Edward tomorrow." I told him, gently as possible. Mike seemed unfazed.

"Well, what about the day after?" he asked, and I grimaced. He didn't notice.

"I'm not sure Mike." His face fell, "Maybe." I amended, and his face, once again, lit up like a Christmas tree. I had a feeling I just got myself into something, but I didn't really feel like thinking about that now. Alls I knew was that Edward was waiting outside of this blasted classroom for me. I quickly walked away from Mike and out the door, spotting Edward leaning against a row of lockers, a scowl on his face.

"What?" I questioned as he put his hand on the small of my back and led me away toward the parking lot.

"For some reason, I couldn't hear Mike Newton's thoughts during your conversation." He whispered conspiratorially.

"Sorry, I just thought the kid would want some privacy." I snapped, and Edward's hand disappeared from my back. I frowned and looked at him, his face was hard and angry, his jaw clenched. "You know there's no one else in the world that can compare to you." I added, rubbing his arm lightly. He turned to me, his gaze furious.

"Do I?" he shouted, and I flinched away from him. His face instantly softened into a look of horror. His arms wrapped around my middle, and my body froze against his. I felt his lips on my hair and melted against him. "I'm so sorry Ma Belle." He whispered against my skin. I shivered and wrapped my arms around him, embracing him. "I'm not mad at you in any way. I'm just disgusted with all the males in this school. They've been thinking vile thoughts about you all day and I feel like one false move will send you running and screaming from me." He whispered, and I held him tighter.

"Come on; let me show you my house." I said once we pulled away from each other, Edward smiled and took my hand in his, and I led him toward my Opel GT.

"Not exactly trying to blend in now are you Bella?" he asked, smirking. I stuck my tongue out at him and slid into the driver's seat, turning it on. I didn't even bother with the heat; I knew it didn't matter to either of us. I raced from the parking lot toward my house.

We rode in silence, Edward playing with my hair, a small smile on his perfect lips.

"So how long have you been here exactly?" I asked, turning to him.

"About 2 years now." He seemed shocked by the answer. Immortals didn't judge time the same was humans did. Hours seemed like seconds at times. Time literally flew by.

"How do you all get away with living with each other? Don't people get suspicious?" I couldn't hide my curiosity. Edward and I never really discussed this aspect of our lives during the summer, and I wanted to know everything about him now that I was getting a second chance to be with him.

"We all pose as Esme and Carlisle's adopted children actually. Who are _you_ here with?" he asked casually, but I could detect a hint of jealousy burning beneath the simple sentence.

"_I _am an emancipated minor." I heard him snort and I turned to him. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't imagine anyone allowing you to emancipate yourself." He said teasingly and I let out a sarcastic laugh.

"So you don't think I can take care of myself?" I asked, flashing him another dangerous look.

"I never said you couldn't take care of yourself, you've obviously been doing _that _for a long enough time." I watched as he frowned, and I grabbed his hand, squeezing it. I knew he hated the fact that I had taken care of myself since I was so young. He turned his face back towards me and smiled, but it didn't really reach his eyes.

_I want to take care of her for the rest of our long lives. _He agonized at the thought, while my dead heart fluttered at the thought of being with Edward forever. I opened my shield and let him know how I was feeling. I poured everything I had into, the agony over losing him, the fear of losing him again, the ecstasy when I saw him in the classroom, and even the lust I was trying to conceal until we reached my house.

He smirked at me devilishly then, moving his hand so that it rested on my thigh. He rubbed circles over the fabric of my jeans with his thumb, driving me absolutely insane. I growled lightly under my breath, and Edward chuckled darkly. I focused my eyes intently on the road, determined to not give into the gorgeous vampire sitting next to me.

His lips were suddenly on my shoulder, and I couldn't help but swerve a little. He laughed lightly again, and I felt his breath caress my bare skin. He left a trail of open mouthed kisses over the exposed flesh of my neck and shoulder, and I had to bite my lip to keep from making any embarrassing noises. But when his tongue suddenly darted out and licked my would-be pulse point, I couldn't help but gasp and squirm slightly.

"Can you control yourself?" I whispered harshly, he nipped the tendons in my neck lightly before leaning back to his side of the car, a triumphant smirk gracing his perfect features.

I pressed the gas harder, desperate now to get back to my sanctuary and take advantage of Edward. He laughed at my enthusiasm, slinging his arm around my shoulders. I practically skidded into the driveway, jumping out of the car in anticipation. I wanted him, I needed him, I needed to taste him.

He raced around to my side of the car at human speed, almost too slow for me, and he grabbed my hand, leading me toward the green door that was the entrance of my house.

Let the fun begin.

_EPOV_

We barely made it past the front door of Bella's house before my lips were on hers, her fingers tangled in my hair. She moaned into my mouth and I ran my tongue over her bottom lip, trying to get as close to her has possible. She quickly obliged my request, opening her mouth against mine. I slipped my tongue into her mouth, tasting her, savoring her flavor, fearing that any moment, I could wake up from this impossibly perfect dream.

Her left leg suddenly hitched itself up around my hip and I moaned into her mouth. I grabbed the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up and her legs wrapped themselves around my waist like they had so many times before during the summer. I pushed her up against the wall, feeling her body press into my own. I pulled away from her lips, eliciting growls from the magnificent creature I was intent on ravishing. I left open mouthed kisses along her jaw, running my tongue over her silky flesh. I nipped gently at her neck, she hissed, and I heard her bite her lip roughly.

I brushed my lips against the hollow at the base of her throat and she growled, her fingers trying to pull my face back up to hers. I obliged quickly, fusing my lips to hers. I raced my way up the stairs, instinctively finding the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed gently, and she pulled me so that I was hovering over her. I worshipped her silky skin, running my lips over her eye lids, eye brows, and her jaw bone. I kissed her temple softly and she shivered beneath me, and I smiled against her skin.

I pulled back and stared deep into her violet eyes, trying to absorb everything she was. She playfully lifted her arms above her head, and I smirked. I snaked my fingers just under the hem of her light cotton t-shirt, my hands just a whisper on her skin. She bit her lip again, and I smiled to myself. After a few more minutes of teasing, I finally took her shirt off, revealing a lacey white bra. _The color of innocence_. I thought to myself as I swiftly pulled her jeans off of her body. I kissed her flat, firm stomach softly, and her fingers tangled themselves in my hair. I would never understand her obsession over my hair. I ran my tongue slowly over the gentle curves of her hip bones, and she squirmed under me. Her fingers, which were still locked in my hair, pulled me up so that her mouth was crushed against mine. She opened her mouth against mine, and our tongues fought for dominance.

She quickly pulled my shirt over my head and ran her fingers over the muscles of my chest and stomach. Her fingers lingered at my hip bones, her fingers grazing just above the waistband of my jeans. I growled and she giggled, before ever so slowly pushing them down my legs. I shifted my body so that she was better able to get them off.

All the while, he eyes never left mine. She locked me into her gaze, keeping me mesmerized. I couldn't look away from here, there was no escape. She was everywhere, she was everything. She was my only thought; every action I took was for her, every moment in my life led up to meeting her. She was my everything, she was my heart, my soul (and at that moment, I allowed myself to believe I actually had one), my world. She was every breath I took.

"I love you." I whispered, and her eyes softened at the familiar phrase of words. I had missed being able to say them to her.

"I love you too." She whispered fiercely against the skin of my shoulder. I smiled and reveled in the sound of the words.

And then our lives began again.

-

I waited until she was fast asleep, whispering my name and I love you's before I slipped out of her arms, untangling my legs from her own. I scribbled a quick note so that she wouldn't worry in the morning, because knowing her, she would worry if I wasn't there when she woke up, and I placed it on the edge of her bedside table before I quietly left her house, running toward my own home.

I ran inside quickly, ignoring everyone's questions as to where I had been. Alice was the only one that remained knowingly silent, but for some reason, she was blocking me again. I threw her a questioning look, but she only responded with an innocent smile. I would get it out of her sooner or later. I ran up to my room and showered quickly, changing into a fresh set of clothes that Alice had put on my bed while I was washing. There was definitely something up. I smirked and checked the time, school would be starting soon.

I smiled to myself. School had never before interested me the way it was now. I hated going to the same place every day for years, learning the same things over and over again. I knew more than many of the teachers did. But Bella changed everything, just like she always did. I would never look at a school the same way again as long as she was there by my side, which I was planning on.

I raced down the stairs, calling for my brothers and sisters to get their asses in the car if they wanted to ride with me to school. Alice was the first down, flitting gracefully to my side. She was dutifully followed by Jasper, who couldn't help but smile at my emotions.

_I'm glad you're happy again brother. It was hard being around you when we had to leave Bella._ He admitted sheepishly, and I smiled back.

When Emmett and Rosalie finally joined us, we all piled into my Volvo and raced to school. When we arrived, I told my siblings to go in ahead of me, and they all nodded in understanding, except for Rosalie. She gave me a peculiar smile before walking after Emmett, catching him easily and slipping her hand inside of his. I waited patiently against the back of my car, waiting for Bella to arrive in her overly flashy car. There was nothing that she needed to hide though, no one would suspect that she was any different from any of the humans unless they touched her icy skin, or felt where her heartbeat should be.

When the bell rang, and she still hadn't shown up, I really started to worry. Something had happened to her, I knew it. I tried to reason with myself, there was no need to go check on her every time she was running a little late, but something in the back of my mind told me to get to her house, and to do it as quickly as possible.

I raced off, not bothering with the car, knowing I would get to Bella faster if I ran. I weaved my way through the thick underbrush of Forks, ducking under moss covered branches until I finally got there. Her car was still in the driveway, and I let out a small sigh of relief, but I wasn't out of the woods yet.

I made my way to her front door and let myself in, not bothering to knock. I stepped inside and immediately heard a quiet sob. My heart wrenched inside of my chest at the sound, I knew it was Bella, Ma Belle. I raced up to her bedroom and pushed open the door.

She was curled up in a ball under her comforter. She was still undressed from last nights activities, her hair disheveled, not from the night of love making, but in a way that made me think she had been excessively running her hands through it for a long period of time. I stood there frozen for a minute, watching her shoulders shake with the intensity of her sobs, before I walked into the bedroom, sweeping her up into my arms.

"Oh!" she gasped, and I pulled her back so that I could see her face, concerned that I had hurt her.

"What's wrong?" I asked, checking her face for any sign that something had hurt her, but I came up short.

She stared at me blankly for a moment before launching herself at me. She turned in my lap so that she was facing me, her legs wrapped securely around my waist, her face buried in the crook of my shoulder. "I thought it was a dream." She cried, and I wrapped my arms tighter around her shaking frame.

"Thought what was a dream Ma Belle?" I asked, smoothing her knotted hair.

"When I woke up, you were gone, and I thought that everything that happened yesterday, you being in my school and you coming over last night, I thought it was all a dream and that I was never really going to see you again." She sobbed, and I held her body tighter to mine.

"I left you a note, love." I whispered, and she shook her head.

"There isn't anything, I looked." She said, her sobs slowly dying down.

"Of course I did, I left it right-" I pointed toward the bedside table, right where I had left my roughly scribbled note, only to find the surface empty of paper. Where had it gone? I shifted Bella off of my lap, and she whimpered quietly, a sound that made my heart wrench and my stomach drop, and I ducked my head under the small table.

There it was, hidden. No wonder she wasn't able to find it. I pulled it out and showed it to her, and she ducked her face, making a curtain with her hair.

"I feel like an idiot now." She said softly, and I quickly, but softly, lifted her chin so that she was looking up at me.

"You are _not _an idiot." I said fiercely, and she pulled her face from my grasp, hiding it again.

"I made you skip school." She picked at the fabric of her bedspread, and I laughed out loud. She looked up, startled by my reaction.

"Believe me love; I can afford to skip a day of school." I said, and she sighed, almost as if it were a relief to know that she wasn't causing me any kind of harm.

"I'm still sorry. I totally overreacted." She pushed. Why was she trying so hard to find something wrong with herself? I hope she was used to disappointment, because she wasn't going to find anything that I didn't find perfect. She could go out and reveal the existence of vampires, and I would _still_ think she was the most perfect being to ever walk the face of the earth. She could go and decide to hunt only humans, and I would follow her, even if it meant leaving my family and everything I had built behind, because she was the only person I could ever really _see_. Why couldn't _she _see that?

"You didn't overreact." I kissed her forehead and pulled her into my lap once more. She melted against my body, and I rocked her back and forth gently until her breathing became even and soft. I lay down with her, spooning her body against my own and kissing her bare shoulder.

I would make her see how perfect and amazing she really was. I just didn't know how to yet.


	9. Anything

**a/n: Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of chapters again! I've been so busy with the holidays lately, that I haven't had time for much else. I got a laptop for Christmas (which I'm on right as****I type!), so I really felt like typing, and figured that this was the perfect opportunity to do that! So if you see a ton of typos in this chapter, blame me trying to get used to the keyboard! Also, I hope everyone had a happy holiday!**

**Stats so far!**

**Reviews- 32**

**Hits- 2,117**

**Favorites- 18**

**Alerts- 25**

_BPOV_

I had been so scared. I don't think I've ever felt a similar emotion. When I thought I had dreamed Edward up, and that nothing like that had happened, I felt so… _broken_. There was no other word to describe that agony, that feeling of complete and utter helplessness. I had myself so convinced that I had deluded myself into bringing Edward back, that when he brought me into his arms and kissed me like that, I feared I had completely lost my mind.

There was no way I was dreaming, you couldn't feel the pain that I was if it was a dream. When he told me I had left a note, I was sure I was hallucinating. I had searched the house, there was no note. None. I scoured the entire room. When he pulled it out from under the bedside table, I felt like a complete idiot.

We didn't go back to school later that day. Instead, we stayed in my room, talking, kissing, and just plain old enjoying each other's company. I had missed him so much when we had to separate at the end of summer that I wasn't going to let myself waste another precious moment that I had with him. I was going to savor every single one I possibly could.

"People are going to talk you know." I said at one point during a movie. I hadn't been paying attention to it. I had been sneaking glances at Edward's face the entire time when I was sure he wasn't looking.

"What do you mean love?" he asked, and I shivered at the word, the way it sounded when it came out of his mouth and into my ears.

"I mean, people are going to wonder why you're suddenly so into the weird new girl. They're going to wonder how we got so close so fast." I stated, playing with his fingers. My stomach was in knots. I didn't know why, but it always felt this way when I was around Edward. He made me feel butterflies and knots and everything else that your stomach could possibly feel without exploding.

He frowned a little. He must have realized what I meant. People were going to wonder why, the day after the new girl started school, why Edward Cullen, the boy who rejected every girl that came his way, was suddenly so interested in the random new girl. They were going to wonder why we were so inseparable, so in tune with each other. Why we acted like we had known each other for years, when we had actually only known each other for a couple of days.

"I'm not sure." He said, before a boyish smirk flew across his features. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see." I smiled back at him and pressed my face further into his chest, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"We should probably go then." I sighed, finally pulling away from him. He smiled back and stood up.

"I'll see you at school, okay love?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead gently before racing off to his own house on foot. I stood in the doorway for another few minutes before I raced my way upstairs and into the shower. I turned the water up as hot as it would go and stepped into the stream. I hadn't realized how tense my body had become when I thought that Edward had left me. My muscles unclenched and I sighed in relief.

I got out of the shower and dressed quickly, anxious to get to school and see my one and only. I ran at human speed to my car, and I'm sure my neighbors thought I was completely insane, as I had the goofiest grin on my face, and my hair was still wet from my shower. Alice would surely kill me for going out looking like this, but I couldn't contain my excitement. I hopped into the vehicle and raced my way to school, much faster than my usual speed. I was the first one in the parking lot, and I couldn't help but be disappointed, and a little scared.

Maybe he had decided he didn't want me after all? My fears were instantly put to rest when I saw his shiny silver Volvo speed into the parking lot at an unusual speed, just like I had. He hopped out of the car as soon as it was off, his lips were pulled into an aggravated scowl, and I wanted to reach out and smooth the crease in his perfect marble brow, but I kept my hands at my sides.

As soon as he spotted me, his eyes lit up and his frown turned into a smile. I smiled back radiantly, but my eyes remained questioning. He jogged up to me at a frustratingly slow human pace and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, his face nuzzling into my hair.

"Hello love." He whispered softly, and it felt as though my legs had turned to goo at his words.

"Hello Edward." I said softly, hugging his body tightly to mine. "Is there something wrong?" I asked, and his jaw clenched. If he here human, I was sure it would be screaming in pain and protest.

"We have a long term visitor for this school year." He spat the words, and his forehead creased once again. I frowned at his anger and ran my fingers over the lines, making them disappear instantly.

"Who is it?" I asked. I wanted to know who was upsetting my Edward this much. Why he was so angry at this particular person. There was only one person I knew of that could make him this angry, and we had left her and her petty games behind at the beach resort.

Edward's face twisted into a grimace of indecision and anger. He eyed the door of the car carefully before turning his full attention back to me. "It's Tanya love. She decided that our families weren't spending enough time with each other, so she came down from Alaska for an extended visit." I could clearly hear the hate and malice laced in his velvety voice, and I wanted to make it go away, but I couldn't help but feel angry myself.

How dare she come here? What was her problem? Hadn't she learned by now that Edward was mine, and I was his, and there was no breaking us apart? Did she _want_ me to rip her apart and burn the pieces?!

I stared daggers at the door that Edward had been eyeing just a moment before, and she emerged. She might as well have been naked for all the clothes that she was wearing. She was wearing a tight halter top shirt that showed off several inches of her flat toned stomach and her tiny white mini skirt just brushed the middles of her thighs. The sight of her looking so perfect like that made me want to vomit. How could Edward not want her? She was everything that I wasn't. Confident, sexy, _beautiful_. I turned away from the gorgeous strawberry blond and buried my head in Edward's chest just as another car pulled into the lot.

_It's Jessica Stanley love. She might try to pick a fight later today. She's mad that you've 'won me over'._ Edward nearly snorted at Jessica's thoughts, and he pulled me tighter to him, and I could hear Jessica screech from inside of her car, and I couldn't help the giggle that burst forth from my lips. I had almost forgotten about Tanya until I felt her hand on my shoulder.

I growled menacingly in warning, and my grip on Edward's waist tightened. He rubbed soothing circles on my back, and I calmed down slightly, or enough to look Tanya in the face without wanting to tear her apart limp from perfectly toned limb. Tanya was just about to speak before the annoying Stanley girl came up and tapped me on the shoulder. I went to gnash my teeth at her, but Edward's hand making his way into mine stopped me.

"Hi Bella! I see you've become pretty close with some of the Cullens." She eyed Edward up and down, practically undressing him with her mind, and I instantly felt bad that Edward had to put up with the minds of all the girls in the school. I opened my head to him and reassured him that I wouldn't let any crazed teenage girls take advantage of him, and he smiled warmly, his other hand snaking its way around my waist. I smiled and tucked into side, giving Jessica an annoyingly sweet smile.

"Yeah, Edward and I just instantly connected with each other, and you probably couldn't separate us by force if you wanted to." _She definitely couldn't tear us apart. We have inhumane strength, remember?_ I almost snorted. Of course Edward would interpret it that way, and not the way that I had meant.

"Well, that sure happened fast. You just started a couple of days ago, didn't you Bella?" she asked, and I wanted to stab her a little. Just a little.

"It really only takes a few moments to really bond with someone." Edward pulled away from me, only to grab my hand and squeeze it tightly.

"Who is this?" Jessica suddenly asked, pointing to Tanya, who was fuming at the affection Edward displayed for me.

"My name is Tanya Denali." Tanya thrust out her perfectly manicured hand to Jessica, who reluctantly took it. Her human instincts were kicking in, she was starting to feel the danger that we all imposed. I almost smiled. Edward had told me what all the girls at school thought of him and his family. He had told me that Jessica had asked him out before, and that she was out for revenge on anyone that went near him.

"It's… nice to… meet you Tanya." Jessica hesitated after every few words; you could practically taste her desperation to get out of there. I almost smiled at her discomfort, glad that she was feeling uncomfortable in this situation. I could only imagine the amount of times Edward had to be submitted to her gutter mind. "Well it was nice meeting all of you!" she squeaked before dashing off to join the insufferable Mike Newton, who was eyeing Edward with jealousy and contempt. I glared back at him, and he caught me staring, misinterpreting my gaze for longing. He winked at me, and I felt as though I was going to vomit.

"Now we only have to put up with it for the rest of the day." Edward tried to sound cheerful, but he seemed to have picked up on my mood, angry and embarrassed, which tainted his perfect, honey smooth voice.

"Right. _Just_ the rest of the day." I huffed, and I slung my arm around his waist, while his made its way to my shoulders.

_EPOV_

I felt Bella's tension easily, and I could only wonder how Jasper felt with her around him right then. Tanya had sprung up on my family while I was at Bella's house last night. When I came home and discovered her camped out in the living room waiting for me, I nearly ripped her apart and burned the pieces right there in the middle of the room in front of everyone.

She didn't really think that the 'family' was starting to drift apart, she just wanted to find a way to torture Bella and I further. For some reason, my mind kept telling me that it was Tanya that hid the note I had left for Bella, but I wasn't sure that Tanya was even that smart. Now here she was. I was sure that the way she stepped out of my car looked horrible to Ma Belle, but she didn't say anything to me, she just let me run up to her, wrap my arms around her tiny body, and called her love. She had even snuggled deeper into my body.

I walked Bella to her first period class, my hand on the small of her back, sending menacing glares to anyone that even _thought_ about her the wrong way. It was horrible, what they were doing to her in their minds. You'd think that they would back off once she appeared to have a boyfriend, but that only seemed to make things worse. They were having visions of Bella leaving me, a thought that made my heart ache, and going to them, something that nearly made me scoff. Bella was too good for any of these idiots.

As I made my way to meet her at the end of her first period class, I noticed a large group of boys huddled around a singular female. My heart thudded painfully until I realized it was only Tanya. She sent me a meaningful glance; she was probably only doing this to make me jealous, a fact that proved to be true when she huffed and pushed her way through the throng of males when I ignored her and went straight for my Bella.

Bella gave me a quick, chaste kiss on the lips, something that I wasn't sure we had ever done before, and pulled back and smiled radiantly at me. I wasn't sure what had made her so happy until I heard Tanya's raging thoughts on our 'disgusting displays of affection'. She planned to let the principal know about it later. I put a note on my to-do list to make sure that I tore Tanya apart once we got home.

At the thought of going to a home where Bella was not, my dead, frozen heart thawed, only to be in immense pain. Being away from Bella, even for the shortest time felt as though it would prove fatal, and I would surely die without her now. There was no one and no way I could ever be separated from her.

Bella turned to me and smiled when she noticed my smirk. She pressed closer into my side and wrapped her tiny arm around my waist. "What's so funny?" she asked, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm just thinking about how we need to arrange it so that I'm at your house all the time. If I have to spend any more time with Tanya-" I grimaced in distaste at her name, "-than necessary, I think I might tear her apart and feed her to the wolves."

Bella's head quickly turned to me at the word wolves. "Wolves, what do you mean _wolves?_" she said it in a hushed whisper, that made me think she already knew the answer to the question.

"Well, you see, at the Quileute reservation, there are, well, werewolves. We have a treaty with them. If we didn't, we'd constantly be warring over every little thing. They don't bother unless we bother them, which is never. They smell horrible, and besides, our side of the bargain is easy to hold up. We just can't bite a human. The only reason we ever would, would be because they're dying, but we have no reason to ever have to do that. We all already have our bonded partners, who needs another person hanging around and making it all uneven?" I tried to lighten the mood of the conversation, but Bella's face seemed to be immersed, deep in thought.

"What is it?" she asked, and she seemed to be shaken out of some kind of trance.

"It's nothing. I'll tell you about it when you come over after school. And please ditch that bimbo strawberry blond, I don't want to get any skank on my new house." She joked, and I couldn't help but laugh out loud. I kissed her softly on the forehead, and she sighed in pleasure. I couldn't enjoy the moment, however, because her teacher was thinking rude, illicit thoughts about her. I was about to tear him apart when she spoke to me once more.

"You are the only one I can _ever_ love, so stop being so jealous of dirty old men." She smirked at my dumbfounded expression. I had totally forgotten that she could hear everything I was thinking about.

-

The end of the school day could not come soon enough. Then, it was the car ride home from Hell. Tanya didn't _say_ anything to my out loud, but her thoughts were enough to make any grown man cringe. When would she get it through her thick skull that I wanted nothing to do with her in that way? Couldn't she just accept me as a family member, and let Bella and I get on with our lives? I stopped in front of the house, leaving the car running while I waited for her to get out. She sat there for a moment, eyeing me.

"Aren't you going to shut the car off, help me out, then come inside?" she asked. I could hear the malice and jealousy in her voice.

"Actually, I'm going to Bella's as soon as you get out of the car, so if you don't mind, I'd really like to get there and see her. It's frustrating to be away from her for too long." I smirked at her enraged expression.

"She sounds like a bitch. She's keeping you around her like a lap dog, and she has you deluded into thinking you're in love with her. If it wasn't for Alice's vision, you wouldn't even love her now I bet. She'd just be another freak to you." I growled loudly, but Tanya continued. "You only _think _you love her. Can you imagine what you would have thought of her if Alice's vision hadn't gotten in the way? Would you even really have met her?" and for a moment, I really did think about it. _Would_ I love Bella? Would things be the same way now if Alice's vision hadn't piqued my curiosity in the girl?

I shook my head, my eyes snapping to Tanya's face in time to see a triumphant smirk.

"Told 'ya so." She said smugly.

"I would really like it if you got out of my car so I could get to Bella now." I said through clenched teeth. Tanya scowled before stepping out of the car. I sped away instantly, the door snapping shut with my speed.

When I finally made it to her house, all I did was sit outside in the driveway. I couldn't make myself go in there when I wasn't sure of what was going on with myself.

I didn't know what had come over me all of the sudden. There was just a raw need to be near Bella, a primal instinct to want to be with her, and I couldn't help but to want to make sure it really_ was_ Bella that I was meant to be with. I cringed at my thoughts. Did I really doubt my love for the raven haired, violet eyed beauty waiting for me inside of an empty house?

My stomach clenched painfully, and I felt sick for even thinking those thoughts. Of _course_ I loved Bella. There was no other way I could ever love anything _near_ as much as I loved her, forget loving something more. I raced my way into her house, not even bothering to knock. I expected her to come hurdling down the stairs and into my arms, kissing me senseless. Instead, I was greeted with quiet, shaky sobs, much like the ones I had encountered just the day before.

I raced up to her room and found her curled into a ball on her bed, her knees to her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around them as if she were going to fall to pieces unless she held herself together like she was. It made my heart ache to see her feeling so utterly _broken_.

I raced to the bed and scooped her up into my arms, burying my face in her hair, just like I always did, and breathed in her delicious smell, freesias and strawberries. It was amazing.

"What's wrong?" I asked, and she lifted her head to that she was looking into my eyes. Her violet orbs seemed to contain such pain and sadness, but also a glimmer of acceptance. What had happened to my girl? She looked so… defeated.

"I heard you." She said, and I eyed her, confused.

"What do you mean you heard me?" I asked, and she smiled weakly at me, as though I was missing some kind of important fact. She tapped her temple, then gently ran her fingers over mind. It was more of a caress than anything else.

"I _heard_ you." She told me, and I suddenly understood. I was horrified. She had heard my every thought while I was sitting out in front of her house. She had heard me doubt my absolute love for her. Had she even heard the part where I had decided that she was the only one I could ever imagine being with, the only one I could ever possibly love this much?

I wrapped my arms tighter around her and pulled her body closer to mine so that she was pressed flush against my own. I pressed my forehead against hers and took a deep breath. "You are my life, my love, my everything." I started, and her breath hitched at the word love. "I couldn't possibly imagine any kind of life without you. It would kill me to be away from you now. You're my sunshine in our world of darkness, you're my life in my afterlife. I couldn't imagine _not_ loving you. I can't believe I let Tanya get into my head the way I did, and I can't believe I hurt you this way. Please don't cry. Tell me what I can do to make you better again." I whispered the last part fiercely. If there was any way I could make up for making her cry, I would do it.

"Just kiss me." She said simply, and I flashed her a crooked grin, the one I knew made her stutter her words and her eyes glaze over. I leaned towards her until her lips were just barely touching mine before speaking.

"Anything." I whispered, and I crashed my lips down onto hers.

**a/n: Please read and review! Make it your holiday gift to me. Also, it's my birthday tomorrow (the 26th of December) so if you haven't already reviewed all the other chapters, send me another review as a birthday gift! I'm going to be 18! **

**Please R&R. I'm a loser and I really love when people let me know they're reading.**

**Please?**

**For my birthday?**

**I'll give you some of my cake!**

**And I'll love you forever!**

**And I just want everyone to know, that including both of the a/n's, this chapter is over 4,000 words long. If you give me some love, they'll keep getting longer! and the a/n's will get shooorrtttteeerrr! (Which means more chapterage if you're slow like that!)**


End file.
